Luna Creciente
by Dark Luthien
Summary: El pequeño rastro que ella hizo noches atrás en su cuerpo, de una manera tan dulce y tímida, estaba finamente dibujado. Cada caricia que le había proporcionado se convirtió en un recuerdo que le quemaba, Sesshomaru guardaba en lo más profundo...
1. Chapter 1

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos los que se tomen la molestia de leer esta historia. Aceptare los comentarios y las criticas que me den pero por favor no sean muy rudos "soy muy sensible".

Los personajes principales en esta historia son propiedad de la gran Rumiko takahashi, no hago esto con fin de lucro sino por mera diversión así que por favor, no me demanden.

Tengan en mente que esta es mi primera historia, les prometo poco a poco ir mejorando.

Notas:

"entre comillas" pensamiento de los personajes

------------------cambio de escena --------------------

(notas de la autora)

Luna Creciente.

Capitulo 1 "cuchillas que matan"

La noche cubría serena al castillo del oeste, una noche lluviosa que daría principio al frió invierno.

La joven de cabello ébano intentaba dormir hacia ya algunas horas, su señor había salido algunos días atrás para explorar el territorio llevándose con el solo a su fiel sirviente Jaken. Dos años antes su Lord Sesshomaru le había comunicado que ya no los acompañaría a los viajes que realizaran tras haber sido atacada por una youkai, incidente que casi le cuesta la vida a la pequeña Rin.

La joven escucho como un fuerte estruendo atravesó el cielo, dio media vuelta en su futón, a pesar de los años aun le seguían asustando las noches de tormenta. Recordaba la muerte de sus padres y la propia, como había intentado huir de aquel grupo de lobos y como estos habían destrozado su cuerpo.

De pronto un pensamiento asalto su mente, recordó la primera vez que había estado en el regazo de su Lord Sesshomaru, la calidez que este le había dado y como desde ese día a estado muy unida a el.

Sonrió al recordar el rostro de los youkais que vivían en el palacio, cuando el Gran Lord De Las Tierras Del Oeste trajo con el a una pequeña humana, siendo este un youkai arrogante y frío caracterizado por odiar a los humanos, por supuesto que nadie se atrevió a cuestionarlo.

Quien, quien se atrevería a exigirle algo al Gran Youkai Del Oeste, cuyo poder es mas grande que el del mismo naraku, sin embargo, no importaba que tan agradecida estuviera con el, deseaba mas, deseaba que aquel ser tan frío y orgulloso fuera capaz de amarla, como ella lo amaba hace ya mucho tiempo

-que tonta- se dijo a sí misma –"jamás se fijara en una débil y torpe humana como yo"- este pensamiento atormentaba a la joven y era el causante de sus noches de insomnio.

-Mi amo jamás se fijara en una insignificante humana. Además yo no tengo nada que ofrecerle, ni siquiera podría darle la descendencia pura que él tanto desea.

Otro pensamiento golpeo cruelmente el alma de la joven, recordó el odio que tenía su Lord Sesshomaru por su medio hermano, Inuyasha, y como para él la existencia del hanyou solo significaba la deshonra de su padre el Gran Inutaisho al relacionarse con una humana insignificante. Una lagrima surco la mejilla de la joven.

-¿eso soy para ti, amo? Una insignificante humana- otra lagrima recorrió aquel bello rostro- pero, soy tan feliz por que me permites estar a tu lado- los ojos de la joven se iluminaron recordando tantos momentos alegres que había pasado al lado de su amo.

-------------------------------------FLASHBACK----------------------------------

Era una noche de tormenta, la pequeña Rin observaba los rastros de lo que había sido una fogata. Podía escuchar a su corazón, estaba muy asustada, el señor Jaken había ido a buscar más leña y Su Lord Sesshomaru hacia ya dos días que había partido en busca de pistas para encontrar a Naraku.

De pronto escucho un ruido a sus espaldas, sentía como sus ojos se iban humedeciendo, como le gustaría que su amo estuviera ahí. Dio media vuelta para ver de donde provenía aquel ruido, pero la noche estaba ya avanzada y por la oscuridad no podía observar nada. Volvió a escuchar ese ruido, dio algunos pasos hacia atrás, sin percatarse de un madero que ella misma había tirado, la pequeña cayo al suelo dándose un gran golpe, sintió como de sus ojos caían grandes lagrimas que llegaban a sus labios.

No se dio cuenta, de pronto frente a ella estaba su amo, observándola, iluminado por la luz de una luna llena. Rin creyó jamás haber visto figura mas hermosa, sus cabellos blancos ahora parecían plateados y en sus hermosos ojos dorados, los cuales se mantenían siempre fríos y ausentes, ahora se podía distinguir cierta preocupación.

La pequeña se arrojo a los brazos de su señor, quien permanecía en silencio.

-Rin…-dijo con un aire de molestia

-Rin tiene miedo- la voz de la pequeña se quebró a causa del llanto que amenazaba con regresar.

-No tienes porque- dijo el youkai al momento en que cargaba a la pequeña, y la cubría con su fina estola protegiéndola del frío.

-tranquila pequeña, siempre estaré aquí contigo- el gran youkai sintió como la pequeña se acomodaba en su pecho y como la niña, lo sujetaba fuertemente.-Rin…-la llamo.

-si –contesto la niña, con una voz mas tranquila.

-la protegida del Gran Sesshomaru no debe llorar, solo los débiles lo hacen y tu tienes que ser diferente, diferente a los de tu misma especie- dijo con su tono habitual.

-Rin no llorara mas, por que el amo siempre estará con Rin- dijo la niña, y así con la calidez de su amo, poco a poco fue quedándose dormida, porque savia que desde ese momento ya no estaría sola.

----------------------------- -------- FIN DEL FLASHBACK-------------------------------

Otra lágrima corrió por la mejilla de la joven, no había podido cumplir aquella promesa.

-soy débil, tan solo una estupida humana- dio otra vuelta en el futón.

Recordó entonces a su nana Mayako una youkai poderosa, pero de apariencia afable. Se había ocupado de cuidarla y educarla, había sido como una madre para la joven, y según ella era la única que conocía el amor que tenia por su amo.

La señora Mayako le había enseñado como debía comportarse, por supuesto que al ser la protegida Del Lord De Las Tierras Del Oeste tenia ciertos patrones de conducta los cuales debía seguir, sin saber como se había convertido en La Dama del palacio del oeste. Pero al parecer la educación había fallado, seguía siendo alegre e impulsiva, ya todos se habían acostumbrado a ver a la pequeña y no ten pequeña Rin, correr por todo el palacio cada vez que su amo llegaba, para siempre poder ser ella quien lo recibiera.

Una gran sonrisa se dibujo en el cansado rostro de la joven, y con esta sonrisa se quedo profundamente dormida.

------------------------------------CAMBIO DE ESCENA----------------------------------

Era una mañana tranquila, El Lord De Las Tierras Del Oeste y su sirviente habían pasado la noche explorando los limites del territorio, al parecer todavía seguían existiendo humanos lo suficientemente estupidos como para atravesar estos limites.

-hace mucho tiempo que no tenemos noticias del tonto de Inuyasha- dijo de pronto uno de los youkais. Jaken pudo sentir la fría mirada de su amo clavada en el.

-Jaken…

-¿si amo bonito?-el pequeño youkai no pudo decir más debido al duro golpe que recibió por parte de su amo.

-"cierto"- pensó Sesshomaru-"hacia tiempo que no savia nada de su estupido medio hermano, lo ultimo fue que se había atrevido a deshonrar su sangre al mezclarla con la de la humana que viajaba a su lado

-tonterías-dijo para si mismo.

Jaken quien apenas se recuperaba del golpe, observo a su "amo bonito"

-regresemos-dijo fríamente el gran youkai y pudo observar cierta alegría en su fiel sirviente.

-Rin estará feliz de vernos- fue lo único que dijo el youkai antes de ponerse a preparar las cosas para su partida.

Sesshomaru no hizo caso al comentario sin saber que el también estaría feliz de volver a ver a la pequeña.

El frío youkai se alejo un poco de su pequeño acompañante, podía observar como los rayos de luz iluminaban el paraje que estaba frente a el, esa hermosa imagen le recordó el rostro de su protegida, su hermoso cabello ébano y sus grandes ojos. Era cierto que en su vida el Lord De Las Tierras Del Oeste había estado con muchas youkais, las cuales le habrían dado descendencia pura, sin embargo jamás pudo ver en los ojos de esas youkais lo que en lo ojos de Rin, esos ojos tan llenos de alegría y ese hermoso perfume que acompañaba a la pequeña, que tantas veces había sido capas de embriagarlo.

-tonterías-dijo, tratando de apartar esas ideas de su mente.-"no soy como mi padre o mi hermano"- de pronto recordó a la madre de Inuyasha, de cómo esta era una insignificante humana y como se convirtió rápidamente en la causa de muerte del Gran InuNoTaisho.

Además, todos conocían el gran deseo de tener descendencia pura que el gran inuyoukai tenia.

Hacia días que estaban fuera del palacio, tiempo que le dio la oportunidad de pensar, desde que le habían dado la noticia de que la humana de su "hermano" había procreado dos cachorros, regreso a su mente la idea de generar su propia descendencia. Sin embargo aun no había conocido una youkai que le satisficiera.

Recordó como apenas hace algunos meses había ordenado a Jaken ir a las Tierras Del Sur, para formalizar su compromiso con la princesa Inuyoukai, Himeko, aun no la conocía y el contrato nupcial ya se había firmado.

-------------------------------------FLASHBACK----------------------------------

El gran inuyoukai entro a su despacho, antes de esto había mandado llamar a Jaken con una de las sirvientas. El inuyoukai escucho como su sirviente lo llamaba, si embargo no contesto.

Jaken, quien ya se había acostumbrado a la actitud de su amo, entro en la habitación tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

-¿Si amo? – la preocupación en la voz del youkai verde era evidente.

-necesito que te ocupes de un asunto importante- dijo el Youkai sin mirarlo. Pudo escuchar un ruido que provenía de la garganta de su acompañante, jaken estaba asustado.

-¿un asunto importante?- repitió el pequeño Youkai-"si me equivoco, el amito no dudara en matarme"-una gota de sudor recorrió la frente de Jaken.

En los labios de Sesshomaru se formo una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

-Iras al castillo del sur y llevaras este contrato nupcial a la princesa Himeko.

El Youkai rana, solo observaba a su amo, no entendía o no quería entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

-es una Youkai Dragón, muy poderosa- dijo finalmente el inuyoukai-"vaya Sesshomaru, cada vez me sorprendes mas, desde cuando el Lord De Las Tierras Del Oeste tiene que darle explicaciones a un sirviente".

El Inuyoukai vio con desprecio al youkai rana. Jaken entendió que debía partir inmediatamente.

-si, amo bonito- sin embargo se atrevió a hacer una ultima pregunta - ¿Qué sucederá con la pequeña Rin?-dijo. Al no recibir una respuesta, comprendió que era mejor irse.

El Inuyoukai observo hacia los hermosos jardines desde la ventana, desde que su protegida llego se había encargado de plantar y cuidar todo tipo de flores en ellos. El inuyoukai pudo distinguir a la joven, quien al parecer jugaba con algunos niños del palacio.

-No lo se –dijo para si mismo. –"no lo se"- al decidir casarse, había decidido también que la pequeña tendría que irse, ninguna youkai poderosa aceptaría vivir en el mismo sitio en el que vive una apestosa humana.

----------------------------- -------- FIN DEL FLASHBACK-------------------------------

El youkai apresuro el paso, era hora de irse. Pero al parecer ya había contestado a la pregunta que tiempo atrás lo atormentaba.

-"es hora de que Rin vuelva con los suyos"

------------------------------------CAMBIO DE ESCENA----------------------------------

Rin podía sentir como la luz del sol daba directo a su rostro, lentamente fue abriendo los ojos hasta que estos se acostumbraron a la luz. Escucho claramente como se abría la puerta de su habitación.

-Buenos días, joven Rin- escucho decir dulcemente a su nana.

-buenos días Mayako- dijo con alegría la pequeña, al momento que se ponía de pie y daba un fuerte abrazo a su nana, como todos los días.

Mayako era una Youkai tipo gato, poderosa sin lugar a dudas, de cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes, muy hermosa. A pesar de que esta youkai sobrepasaba la edad de Sesshomaru no lucia más grande de 30 años. Rin se había alegrado tiempo atrás al enterarse de que Mayako también había sido la tutora de su Amo Sesshomaru.

Rin sonrió ampliamente.

Las habitaciones de la joven eran dignas de una princesa, su futón estaba cubierto por finas telas y en las paredes se podían observar grandes escudos que representaban la grandeza De Las Tierras Del Oeste.

Rin se dirijo al balcón y pudo observar la hermosa mañana, sin embargo se entristeció al notar como las flores que tanto cuidaba ahora por causa del frió estaban marchitas.

-Rin entra, hace algo de frió- pudo escuchar la voz de Mayako.

Su nana preparaba el baño, Rin se sumergió en el agua. Pudo apreciar las fragancias a flores con las que su nana la cubría.

-------------------------------------FLASHBACK----------------------------------

Rin corría por toda el ala norte del palacio, al parecer había tenido un disgusto con jaken.

-¡no es cierto señor Jaken!- dijo muy molesta - ¡yo no hago tanto ruido al comer!

-¡es cierto mocosa mal educada!- contesto el youkai verde, haciendo que las mejillas de la pequeña niña subieran de color.

-¡youkai verde!-dijo la niña, intentando defenderse.

-¡mocosa molesta, además ¡tu olor es muy desagradable!-dijo fuertemente.

-Jaken- el pequeño youkai verde escucho una voz fría y algo molesta que venia detrás de el.

-¿si amo bonito?- Rin pudo observar como Sesshomaru golpeaba a Jaken a causa del comentario que esta había hecho.

-vamos- dijo fríamente Sesshomaru. La pequeña pasó al lado del Youkai, quien aun estaba en el suelo sacándole la lengua y sonriendo cínicamente.

-Mocosa apestosa- dijo molesto Jaken.

-Jaken

-¿SI AMO BONITO?-una gota de sudor bajo por la frente de Jaken

----------------------------- -------- FIN DEL FLASHBACK-------------------------------

Rin sonrió.

-"los youkais tienen un gran sentido del olfato" - pensó con algo de fastidio.

-nana¿crees que al amo Sesshonmaru le moleste mi olor? - pregunto con tristeza.

- no - su nana la miraba con gran ternura-tu olor es hermoso, diferente si, pero tu fragancia es muy parecida a la de las flores.

Rin volvió a sonreír y se sumergió rápidamente en el agua, mojando el Kimono de su nana.

Mayako reía, hacia ya mucho tiempo que su protegida había dejado de ser una niña, pero ahí estaba, jugando y comportándose como una pequeña de pocos años de nacida.

La joven termino de asearse y se vistió con un hermoso Kimono Iromugi, color azul marino y con bordados de flores blancas que vienen desde el hombro en mano izquierda. Perfumo sus oscuros cabellos con fragancia de orquídeas y lo sostuvo con una hermosa peineta blanca, regalo de Ichiro.

Ichiro era el esposo de su nana y también un gran amigo, Rin no podía contar las ocasiones en que Ichiro había solapado sus travesuras, defendiéndola del mismo Sesshomaru. El era el encargado de la seguridad del palacio cuando el Lord Sesshomaru estaba fuera.

Calzo sus pies con unas sandalias de diseño sobrio.

Mayaka observaba a su niña, no podía creer en lo hermosa que aquella pequeña se había vuelto. En tan poco tiempo, el cuerpo de Rin había sufrido grandes cambios,

-"dejo de ser una niña, para convertirse en una hermosa mujer"-pensó –"espero que el amo ya lo allá notado".

Las dos mujeres bajaron al poco tiempo, Rin desayuno sola.

-"no me gusta que mi amo y el señor Jaken estén tanto tiempo fuera"- la joven observaba los lugares vacíos en el comedor- me siento sola- dijo con nostalgia, sin saber que alguien la estaba escuchando.

-no estas sola mi niña- dijo con gran alegría una voz a sus espaldas

Rin se giro para ver a Ichiro. Era al igual que Mayako un youkai tipo gato, sin embargo sus cabellos eran más oscuros y de ojos color miel, su apariencia era tranquila, sin embargo varias veces cuando niña lo había visto combatir y savia que era un rival peligroso.

Ichiro se acerco a la joven y le entrego una pequeña flor blanca, Rin sonrió dulcemente. Cuando quiso preguntarle donde encontró esa flor en esa época del año, se dio cuenta que el youkai gato ya no estaba.

-gracias- dijo, al momento que regresaba a su lugar.

La mañana paso rápidamente, a la joven no le gustaba esta época de año por que no la dejaban salir del castillo, debido al fuerte frió que hacia. Y ahora sin Jaken no tenia ni siquiera, con quien pelear.

Recordó a su pequeño amigo, la mayoría del tiempo lo pasaba a su lado. Rin no podía imaginar su vida sin la compañía de jaken, en verdad que lo apreciaba y ella savia que el sentimiento era mutuo a pesar de que el youkai lo único que hacia era regañarla.

-------------------------------------FLASHBACK----------------------------------

- ¿cuando volverá el amo?- dijo la pequeña- Rin tiene miedo.

-y tu ¿Quién te crees? Mocosa molesta-dijo rudamente el youkai verde.

Los ojos de la pequeña empezaron a humedecerse, jaken pudo oler agua salada observo a la protegida de su amo, quien estaba apunto de llorar.

-¡no te atrevas mocosa!-Rin lo miro sorprendida y después intento calmarse.

-¿el Señor Jaken no quiere a Rin?-pregunto con extremada tristeza.

Jaken se sorprendió, jamás se había hecho esa pregunta. En verdad esa niña savia como ganarse a los Youkais, sin darse cuenta la "mocosa" había entrado en su corazón.

-si Rin, el señor jaken te quiere-dijo al momento que sus mejillas se sonrojaban- y no tienes porque temer, el GRAN JAKEN esta aquí para defenderte, y cuidarte

El rostro de la joven se vio iluminado con una gran sonrisa.

-y si Rin muriera ¿el gran jaken lloraría por Rin?-dijo dulcemente.

"a esa niña, en verdad le gustaba ponerlo es situaciones incomodas"-pensó-si Rin si tu murieras el gran jaken lloraría.

La sonrisa en la cara de la niña se amplio aun mas y en un movimiento veloz atrapo al youkai en un fuerte abrazo.

-Rin…

-Rin, me estas asfixiando-el rostro de jaken empezaba a ponerse morado.

-¡Rin también quiere al gran Jaken!-dijo feliz.

-Rin…

-¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIN!

-¡MOCOSA YA SUELTAME!

-Jaken- el youkai verde escucho esa voz fría que tanto conocía y pudo sentir que un escalofrió recorrió su espalda.

-¿si amo bonito?

----------------------------- -------- FIN DEL FLASHBACK-------------------------------

Una pequeña risotada se escucho en la habitación. Sin duda el Gran Jaken la había cuidado y protegido, incluso echándose la culpa de travesuras que hacia la pequeña ante su amo.

Rin pronto se acostumbro a vivir entre youkais, ahora reconocía ese lugar como su casa, y era muy feliz estando ahí.

-"el amo ha sido muy bueno con migo"-recordó la primera vez que vio a sesshomaru –no podría vivir lejos de este lugar, no podría vivir lejos de mis amigos, no podría vivir lejos de mi amo.

-mi amo-dijo inconcientemente.

La joven no se imaginaba una vida distinta a la que tenia, sin siquiera imaginarse que pronto todo esto terminaría, pronto seria alejada de lo que mas amaba, de ese ser por el cual daría la vida, quien pensaría que él precisamente seria el encargado de alejarla.

-el tiempo pasa rápidamente- se dijo. Así ensimismada con sus pensamientos la niña pasaba las horas, esperando por la llegada de su tan amado lord sesshomaru.

La noche cayo como un fino velo, cubriendo al palacio del oeste. Rin hacia ya tiempo que estaba dormida pero al parecer algo perturbaba el sueño de la pequeña y grandes lagrimas empezaron a limpiar su rostro.

-amo-dijo aun en sueños.

-¡amo!-grito la pequeña, al momento en que despertaba bruscamente. Sintió como un dolor inmenso aprisionaba su cuerpo, lloro como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacia, sentía que el dolor no podía caber en su pecho, sentía como poco a poco su alma se fue desgarrando y por un momento pudo sentir que la vida se le escapaba de las manos.

-no- repitió tristemente.

Se acomodo de tal manera que podía abrazar sus piernas, su llanto cada vez era más desesperado.

-"mi amo¿usted también me abandonara?"- por primera vez en mucho tiempo pudo sentir el golpe de la soledad.

Recordó como era la vida antes de su amo. Como esos hombres lo único que hacían era dañarla, cómo un día las mujeres del pueblo la habían golpeado hasta quebrarle varias costillas y lastimarle una pierna, la acusaban de ladrona. Había robado un poco de comida y ellos se habían desquitado con saña, tratándola como si fuera un animal salvaje.

-¡ladrona!- le gritaban, ladrona cuando solo había tomado un poco de comida. Recordó que había días, cuando el hambre era tal que estaba dispuesta a humillarse de tal forma que fue dejando de llorar, dejando de sentir.

Recordaba a esos que se hacían llamar "humanos", los recordaba burlándose de ella cuando en las noches de invierno la pequeña no tenia donde refugiarse.

Aun podía ver a esos niños, que en vez de jugar con ella le lanzaban piedras y la avasallaban cada vez que querían. Sin duda Rin había sufrido, sufrido hasta el día que conoció a su amo.

Ahora era feliz, sin embargo, tenía miedo tanto miedo como jamás tuvo.

Miedo a que su amo la apartar de su lado, miedo a la soledad, miedo a perderlo, miedo a no poder vivir sin el. Para Rin no existía vida después de su señor, era lo que mas quería y sin duda prefería estar muerta a estar lejos de el.

Hace mucho tiempo Rin se había dado cuenta que el corazón de su amo jamás seria para ella, pero se conformaba con tenerlo cerca, con verlo a salvo.

-estupida, porque se habría de fijar en una débil y apestosa humana.

Tantas veces Rin había imaginado estar en los brazos de Sesshomaru, pero después con un duro golpe se daba cuenta que su amo jamás se sometería estando con una humana. Varias veces se daba valor para declarar sus sentimientos, pero la voz se iba y una tristeza inmensa se acomodaba en su pecho, su amo no solamente la ignoraría si no la humillaría, la apartaría de su lado, además Rin conocía perfectamente los deseos de su amo por tener descendencia pura.

De pronto la joven pudo observar una estela de luz que venia del jardín, su amo por fin había llegado. Dio un salto para salir rápidamente de su futón, se vistió con un kimono y salio de su habitación para recibir a su amo. La duda y tristeza habían quedado atrás, ahora solo estaba una gran sonrisa y la alegría que ocupaba su corazón, por que por fin su señor había regresado.

CONTINUARA…

Y bien? Que opinan?

Esto es solo el comienzo, lamento si el capitulo fue muy cortito, lo intentare hacer mas largo para la próxima. Actualizare rapido.

¿Qué sucederá con Rin?

¿Sesshomaru la abandonara? Véanos la próxima semana misma hora mismo canal.

Saludos a mi onii chan: GALDOR CIRYATAN

Dejen reviews por fa….

LOS QUIERO BYE


	2. Chapter 2

Hola

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos los que se tomen la molestia de leer esta historia.

Los personajes principales en esta historia son propiedad de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, no hago esto con fin de lucro sino por mera diversión así que por favor, no me demanden.

Notas:

"entre comillas" pensamiento de los personajes

------------------cambio de escena --------------------

(notas de la autora)

Pareja: sesshomaru y Rin.

Sin más por el momento aquí les entrego el segundo capitulo:

CAPITULO 2 "Cielo Rojo"

El frió de una noche impaciente acaricio su rostro alborotando un poco sus finos y largos cabellos. Llegaron pasada la media noche, el estaba seguro que eso no le importaría a su joven protegida y que sin lugar a dudas estaría ahí para recibirlos, por este motivo no se sorprendió al ver a la pequeña corriendo para llegar al lugar donde él y su sirviente se encontraban.

Sesshomaru observo detenidamente a su fiel acompañante y pudo notar como una gran sonrisa se formaba en su rostro cuando la pequeña lo estrechaba entre sus brazos

-señor Jaken- Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-suéltame mocosa-dijo el youkai verde fingiendo estar molesto.

La pequeña fijo su atención en el youkai de blanca cabellera y haciendo una reverencia pronuncio

- buenas noches amo, espero que todo allá salido bien en su viaje- velozmente cambio de postura y avanzo algunos pasos para estar mas cerca de sesshomaru, al momento que una sonrisa escapo de sus labios la pequeña salto a los brazos de su amo para darle tan esperado abrazo.

No se sorprendió ante el acto de la pequeña siendo para el ya una costumbre. Pudo sentir cerca la tersa y blanca piel de la joven, tal vez mas cerca de lo que hubiera querido.

Sin decir más el Inuyoukai se soltó del abrazo y camino rumbo al castillo. Rin, quien ya estaba acostumbrada al frió carácter de su amo lo único que hizo fue seguirlo y tras de ella se encontraba un sonriente Jaken, feliz por haber vuelto a casa.

- Es tarde, vete a dormir – dijo más como petición que como orden. La pequeña lo único que hizo fue asentir y girarse para regalarle una sonrisa a su gran amigo. El youkai verde pudo observar como la joven subía las largas y blancas escaleras escuchando después como cerraba la puerta de su habitación.

-Retírate –dijo secamente.

-si amo bonito – después de tantos años Jaken conocía perfectamente la forma de ser de su señor y extrañándose un poco pudo distinguir en su voz algo de tristeza pero no se atrevió a preguntar y decidió que lo mejor seria retirarse.

Sesshomaru recordaba el acercamiento que hace poco había tenido con su protegida, de cómo en tan solo unos momentos su piel quedo impregnada con el aroma del flores silvestres y como por un instante su subconsciente lo traiciono, deseando mas que nada acariciar la blanca y tersa piel que tenia en frente de él. Por eso decidió apartarse apresuradamente como acostumbraba desde que Rin había dejado de ser una niña.

Muchas noches el youkai inconcientemente se dirigía a la habitación de Rin para poder vigilar su sueño y tan solo de esta manera se permitía tenerla cerca. Pero al tenerla cerca muchas ideas cruzaban por su mente, sin duda Rin era la única que hasta ahora lograba extasiarlo de tal manera. La pequeña logro robarse el corazón del Inuyoukai, pero Rin ya no era una niña y era tiempo de que las cosas cambiaran.

Con estos pensamientos se dirigió a su habitación para poder descansar, mañana seria el día en que tendría que echar, de una u otra forma a su protegida. Para así lograr que esta saliera totalmente de su vida.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La mañana silenciosa daba la bienvenida a la joven que acababa de despertar, con sus blancas manos froto sus ojos intentando así renovarse. Entonces se dio cuenta que frente a su cama estaba Mayako, vigilando su sueño como hacia ya tanto tiempo.

-buenos días nana – dijo la joven aun en sueños.

- Buenos días mi niña, Veo que hoy si haz logrado conciliar el sueño- dijo la neko youkai al momento en que deslizaba la mano por la frente de la joven apartando un mechón que se negaba a quedarse en su lugar. Rin tan solo rió.

Después de darse un largo baño, Rin se vistió con un kimono Furisode de color morado pálido y bordados en azul marino. A diferencia del día anterior no sostuvo su pelo, tan solo lo peino y perfumo con gran esmero.

Bajo hacia el comedor donde tan solo estaba Jaken

-Buenos días señor Jaken –dijo sonriendo

-buenos días pequeña – Rin abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa.

-este, buenos días mocosa –dijo algo avergonzado de la frase anterior. Los dos solo se miraron y rieron.

-¿y el amo? – pregunto al notar la ausencia de sesshomaru.

-prefirió tomar su desayuno en sus habitaciones- el youkai verde hizo una pausa -No quiere que nadie lo moleste- dijo finalmente.

Rin tomo su lugar en la gran mesa que estaba frente a ella, en ninguno de los años que llevaba junto a su amo había comido acompañada solamente por Jaken, Pero no le dio ninguna importancia.

Por su parte jaken estaba algo nervioso. Jamás habían existido secretos entre Rin y el, desgraciadamente hace unos meses las cosas cambiaron al no poder contarle sobre la decisión que su amo tomo, claro esta por orden del mismo.

- Sucede algo Señor Jaken – pregunto la niña algo curiosa al ver a su amigo tan reflexivo.

- Nada que te importe, dedícate a comer mocosa – apresurado en contestar para que Rin no sospechara. Rin lo observo por unos momentos y luego le dedico una sonrisa.

La mañana paso tranquilamente, para desgracia de la joven el cielo se veía algo tenso, sin oscilar una gran tormenta caería aquella tarde. De pronto Rin sintió una punzada en su pecho como si algo malo fuera a suceder.

-Sucede algo pequeña –dijo el neko youkai – no se te ve nada bien.- Rin observo calladamente al cielo.

- tan solo- callo – no me gustan estos días, me traen demasiados recuerdos.

- pequeña, sabes que ya no estas sola. Aquí ahí gente que te aprecia – dijo, su voz denotaba ternura – Mayako y yo te vemos como una hija. Jaken no podría vivir sin ti- el youkai atrajo a la joven humana en un abrazo sobre protector.

- y Rin los quiere a ustedes – a pesar de los años, en veces cuando tenia miedo o estaba emocionada volvía a hablar en tercera persona. Recordando aun mas su infancia y el motivo por el cual tenia aquel trauma. Ichiro sonrió y la sostuvo aun mas fuerte entendiendo perfectamente por lo que atravesaba su pequeña.

Desde una ventana, Mayako pudo observar al jardín y al ver aquella escena no pudo más que sentirse conmovida, lamento tener que interrumpir tan bello momento.

-Pequeña, el Señor Sesshomaru quiere hablar con tigo – Mayako pudo notar como los hermosos ojos esmeralda de su protegida se llenaban de luz ante tales palabras.

- en un momento – Rin miro a los ojos de Ichiro intentando darle las gracias.

- anda…- dijo el youkai al momento en que la soltaba.

Rin atravesó los largos pasillos del palacio lo más rápido que pudo tratando de no arruinar el hermoso kimono que llevaba puesto. Pronto llego hasta la puerta de su señor, antes de llamarlo acomodo su kimono y suavizo sus cabellos.

- Amo…- dijo tímidamente, antes de entrar.

-entra. - escucho la fría voz de sesshomaru el cual estaba dándole la espalda, mirando por una ventana hacia los jardines.

- llevas viviendo en este palacio demasiado tiempo, Rin – dijo tranquilamente, antes de darse la vuelta. Miro a su protegida y pudo notar como esta iba hablar pero con una mirada le sugirió que no lo interrumpiera.

- tu tiempo aquí ha terminado, es hora de que regreses con los tuyos para que dejes de ser un estorbo. – Mirándola a los ojos, continuo – pídele a Mayako que te ayude a empacar tus cosas, por que mañana a primera hora deberás irte.

La joven no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, su vista se hizo borrosa a causa de las lágrimas que se negaba a derramar.

- ¿que esperas? – dijo molesto sesshomaru.

- amo, Rin no quiere irse – la pequeña se abrazaba a si misma al momento en que sentía que un escalofrió recorría todo su ser. No pudo sostener más el llanto.

- Haz vivido aquí cómodamente, por eso deberías estar agradecida y no renegar de mi decisión. Ninguna humana insignificante me va a contradecir – dijo al momento en que se acercaba a la joven para darle una fuerte bofetada al mismo tiempo en que aruñaba la fina piel de la muchacha - ¿escuchaste?

Rin callo al suelo de bruces, pudo sentir el dolor en su rostro y como su mejilla se enardeció a causa del golpe. Limpio sus labios y miro su mano antes blanca que ahora contrastaba con el rojo carmesí de su sangre. Sin embargo con el tiempo la pequeña huérfana aprendió a ser orgullosa, no por nada era la protegida del Lord De Las Tierras Del Oeste así que opto por ponerse de pie. Mientras Sesshomaru se mofaba por sus adentros de lo débil que eran los humanos.

- ¿aun no entiendes?- dijo molesto.

- Rin entiende – acomodo su kimono – Rin jamás imagino que el Gran señor de las tierras del oeste llegara a comportarse como un humano cualquiera – en la voz denotaba ironía y sus hermosos ojos esmeralda ahora se veían sin vida, opacados por las lagrimas. Sesshomaru se enfureció ante el comentario y abalanzándose contra ella la sostuvo entre sus garras por el cuello, haciendo que los pies de Rin se despegaran del suelo.

- Como te atreves insolente – los ojos dorados del inuyoukai empezaron a volverse rojizos – saldrás del castillo lo mas rápido que puedas – la respiración de la muchacha era casi nula, las fuertes garras ya habían destrozado la parte superior del Kimono haciendo también varias heridas en su cuello.

- En unas semanas llegara a este palacio mi futura esposa – una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios – una poderosa youkai, debo decir. Para entonces tu mal olor ya debe haber desaparecido – clavo aun mas sus garras en el delicado cuello – mi esposa no debe reparar en pequeñeces.

En un movimiento brusco aventó a Rin hacia la puerta, cediendo esta ante el duro golpe y sacando a la chica de su habitación.

Rin podía sentir el característico sabor a sangre en su boca, como pudo se levanto y acomodo lo que quedaba de su Kimono, dándole entender que también ella savia ser fuerte.

- Muchas gracias por haber cuidado de mí, tantos años – en sus ojos no se veían lágrimas, tan solo ira. – Lamento si lo incomode a causa de mi mal olor – haciendo una reverencia se despidió del que por tanto tiempo había sido su protector. Sintió como sus pasos se hacían torpes, como si su alma se hubiera salido del cuerpo y tan solo quedara una vasija bacía.

Subió a su cuarto y como pudo tomo algunas de sus ropas, no quería estar más tiempo en ese lugar. No podía creer que se apartaría de las personas que mas amaba y volvería a la vida que por tanto tiempo dejo atrás. Tenía un gran dolor en su pecho y aun escuchaba las palabras de su amo, podía sentir como estas la destrozaban por dentro. Pero no era tiempo de llorar, aun no.

Rin mando llamar a Mayako, de Jaken se despediría mas tarde. La neko youkai subió apresurada a las habitaciones de su niña y se inquieto al observar el estado en el que Rin se encontraba. Corrió hacia la joven y sosteniéndola en sus brazos le pregunto por lo sucedido.

Rin quien intentaba conservar sus fuerzas al ver a la youkai no pudo mas que romper en llanto, sin duda la extrañaría.

- mi niña – en la voz de Mayako se percibía ansia – ¿que te ha sucedido? – pregunto al notar que el Kimono estaba desgarrado y teñido de sangre. Rin fue dejándose caer al suelo, pero fue acunada cual niña pequeña por los fuertes brazos de su nana.

-el señor sesshomaru me aparto de su lado, nana – la voz se le quebró totalmente, pudo sentir como unas dulces manos acariciaban su cabello. Los ojos de Mayako se entristecieron, ninguna vez se había imaginado que sesshomaru apartaría a la niña de su lado. Trato de consolarla hasta que Rin callo en un profundo sueño a causa del cansancio.

La acomodo en el suelo por temor a que esta despertara al intentar llevarla a su futón. Trajo agua y algunos vendajes para curar sus heridas.

Después de algunas horas Rin despertó, noto que su cuello estaba vendado y que la sangre de sus labios había sido limpiada. Mayako seguía acariciando su cabello, intentando pensar en alguna manera de solucionar aquel problema.

Rin se levanto, se dirigió hacia otra habitación para cambiar su Kimono.

- "el amo se a encargado de destrozarlo" –pensó –"como también me a destrozado a mi" – recordaba cual cruel fue aquel youkai por el cual entregaría si así se lo pidiese hasta la vida.

Por primera vez Rin se atavió con un kimono Mofoku de color negro, por el que daba a conocer la tristeza que guardaba. Llegaba el momento de despedirse. La noche había caído y ella no estaba dispuesta a esperas hasta el día siguiente, tenía miedo de toparse otra vez a Sesshomaru y que esta vez no le alcanzaran las fuerzas.

Se regaño así misma, que derecho tenia ella a estar enojada con su amo. Debería estar agradecida, como el mismo le había hecho saber, por los años en que le permitió mantenerse a su lado. Sin embargo no podía, le dolía que la echara y mas aun la forma en que lo había hecho.

-"una esposa" – otra vez las palabras del inuyoukai golpearon su mente –"ese es su motivo"- resolvió no aguardar mas para irse de aquel lugar.

Volvió a entrar a la habitación en donde estaba su nana, se aproximo hacia ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

- gracias por cuidar de mi- dijo. Mayako lloraba silenciosamente. –Debo irme – la voz de Rin volvió a quebrarse pero antes de que las lagrimas volvieran a brotar rompió el abrazo y dándole un beso en la frente a la mujer que por tantos años estuvo a su lado, se despidió.

Apresuro el paso para salir de la habitación.

- mi niña- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de ver marcharse a su pequeña.

Rin bajo las largas escaleras, intentando abandonar el lugar al que por tantos años había llamado hogar.

De pronto escucho unos pasos atrás de ella.

- te vas sin despedirte – Rin se giro y en un movimiento brusco abrazo fuertemente al neko youkai, algunas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

- lo lamento –limpio su rostro y aclaro un poco su garganta – los extrañare mucho.

Rin hizo aun más fuerte el abrazo.

- ¿Dónde iras?- pregunto. El neko youkai estaba preocupado por su niña, sobre todo por que savia cual doloroso iba a ser para ella regresar con los humanos. Rin había pensado en regresar a la aldea en la cual vivió cuando era niña, pero el miedo a ser tratada como antes la hizo olvidar aquella idea.

- buscare a un amigo de la infancia – hizo su mayor esfuerzo para que sus palabras sonaran con seguridad – buscare a Kohaku o a la sacerdotisa que viajaba con el señor Inuyasha.

-iré contigo – aseguro el youkai – el camino puede ser peligroso. Rin sonrió pero negó con la cabeza.

-El amo no te lo permitirá – la pequeña desvió su atención hacia otro de sus grandes amigos al cual no había escuchado llegar.

- no hace falta – dijo Jaken – el amo me a permitido acompañarla.

Al escuchar hablar de sesshomaru, Rin volvió a tener necesidad por irse. Ichiro comprendió lo que sentía su pequeña.

- acepta esto de mi parte – Los ojos de Rin se iluminaron por un momento pero se opacaron al recordar que seria la última vez que estaría cerca del nekoyoukai.

- gracias – Rin acepto el presente y advirtió que era una hermosa daga con empuñadura de plata y en medio de esta un rubí, el cual representaba el ojo de un gato. Así se despidió del neko youkai el cual tan solo la vio irse.

Rin miro a Jaken y luego continúo caminando. Al último se le veía con lágrimas en los ojos, jaken no podía entender porque su amo fue tan cruel con la pequeña, sin embargo lo había mandado a asegurarse de que Rin llegara a salvo a su destino.

Atravesó el ala norte del palacio y pudo notar algunas miradas curiosas por parte de los sirvientes, la pequeña se había ganado el cariño de todos, pero nadie se atrevió a decirle nada.

Minutos mas tarde se encontraba fuera del castillo, recorrió el jardín apresuradamente como si tratara de huir. Después de haber cruzado la entrada principal y sintiéndose lejos de sesshomaru, se volvió para mirar lo que estaba dejando atrás. Un cielo rojo se alzaba en el oeste, amenazante una gran tormenta hizo más fuerte el dolor de la joven, Jaken tomo la mano de Rin y la tiro suavemente hacia delante para seguir con su camino.

Llevaban algunos minutos caminando cuando un fuerte estruendo saco a Rin de sus pensamientos.

-------------------------------------FLASHBACK----------------------------------

-Rin no se siente bien señor Jaken – la pequeña parecía haber enfermado, Jaken estaba realmente preocupado por ella.

Sesshomaru hacia días que había ido tras un youkai dejando en el bosque a la niña humana y a su fiel acompañante. La pequeña tenía tres días enferma y el youkai verde ya no savia que hacer.

-deja de quejarte mocosa molesta – su voz sonaba angustiada - Rin ¿te sientes muy mal? – Dijo al momento en que pasaba una mano por la frente de la niña para tomar su temperatura – espero que no

Rin sonrió al darse cuenta que su amigo estaba muy preocupado por ella.

- no se preocupe señor Jaken, Rin estará bien

- ¡que no me preocupe, si algo te llega a suceder el amito se molestara con el gran Jaken – el youkai observo nostalgia en los ojos de Rin – además, no quiero que te suceda nada malo… pequeña – en realidad la condición de la niña era grave y jaken no estaba seguro que pudiera resistir.

Sesshomaru se encamino al lugar donde había dejado a su sirviente y a la pequeña humana, su intuición le decía que las cosas no andaban del todo bien. Al llegar observo a Rin tapada con algunas mantas y a Jaken intentando mantener encendida una fogata.

- ¿Qué sucede? – dijo secamente, mientras se acercaba para tocar la frente de la niña.

- amito, la mocosa tiene 3 días enferma – en la voz de Jaken se distinguía ansiedad y sus ojos vidriosos se fijaron en la silueta enfrente de sí.

El inuyoukai sostuvo a la pequeña en brazos y la alejo del sitio sin dar ninguna explicación, camino por algún tiempo hasta llegar a un lago que estaba cerca del lugar.

Con extremo cuidado quito la ropa que la niña vestía y se introdujo en el agua hasta que esta alcanzo sus rodillas. Sosteniendo a la pequeña por la cabeza y la parte baja de la espalda se inclino para poder sumergir su cuerpo, espero hasta que la temperatura de Rin bajara un poco. Sacándola del agua delicadamente la cubrió con su estola y la acomodo en su pecho.

Abrió los ojos pesadamente la cabeza aun le dolía, se dio cuenta que unos hermosos ojos dorados la miraban con curiosidad.

- ¿estas bien? – pregunto sesshomaru al momento en que atrapaba a la niña en un abrazo protector.

Si – los ojos esmeraldas se iluminaron con inocencia perteneciente a una niña de diez años. Rin acaricio la estola blanca que ahora portaba.

– Rin esta feliz porque el amo regreso.- en los labios del youkai se formo una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

- siempre estaré aquí Rin – dijo con seguridad.

-¿el amo siempre cuidara de Rin?

- si

----------------------------- -------- FIN DEL FLASHBACK-------------------------------

El agua comenzó a golpear cruelmente la cara de Rin, los estruendos cada vez eran mas frecuentes y precipitadamente las ropas de la joven estuvieron totalmente empapadas. Jaken estaba preocupado, Rin parecía no darse cuenta de lo que ocurría y de seguro enfermaría por el frió que cubría la noche. Tenia que buscar algún refugio para que su pequeña estuviera salvo pero no podían regresar al castillo y tampoco estaban cerca de alguna aldea.

El frió se convertía en un cruel enemigo que atormentaba cada parte de su cuerpo, las gotas de agua dificultaban mas el momento al golpearla crudamente. Pero nada se comparaba con el dolor que cargaba, ahora por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía sola.

Muchas veces se había planteado la idea de que en algún momento tendría que irse del palacio, jamás imagino que sesshomaru la apartara de tal manera, no se sentía digna de su amor pero no podía creer que durante tanto tiempo tan solo fue una carga para su amo.

-"que mas podría significar para el" – sus ojos derramaron algunas lagrimas que fueron limpiadas por gotas de agua.

La noche fue avanzando, Jaken se vio agradecido al notar que después de algunas horas la lluvia ceso. Rin aun parecía ausente.

Caminaban raudamente como si fueran perseguidos. La joven de cabello ébano creía que con cada paso que daba estaba mas lejos del dolor que sentía, sin saber que este se estaba acrecentando al estar lejos de su amo. Cuando por fin logro escapar de los recuerdos que la atormentaban, noto que sus ropas estaban húmedas y que en realidad estaba muy cansada.

- Señor Jaken – dijo deteniéndose de pronto – Rin esta cansada.

- cuantas veces te he dicho que no debes hablar así – el youkai sostuvo una vez mas su mano – esta bien Rin, descansemos.

Jaken fue en busca de leña para encender una fogata mientras que Rin cambiaba sus ropas por unas que estuvieran secas. El youkai regreso en poco tiempo.

- estarás bien – dijo intentando darle seguridad al momento en que esbozaba una gran sonrisa. – el gran Jaken esta aquí para cuidarte.

- gracias señor jaken – sonrió – Rin sabe que cuidara de ella. – el youkai se acerco a la joven, sostuvo su cabeza para que esta se pudiera acostar y recargarse en su regazo como cuando era niña, alisó su cabello hasta que estuvo dormida.

- estaremos bien –dijo en un susurro.

Llevaba horas en su habitación, en sus ropas aun se podía distinguir el olor de la sangre de Rin. Sin darse cuenta le había ocasionado mas daño del que hubiera querido, aun no entendía el motivo de su reacción.

Pudo notar como un youkai imprudente al cual conocía desde hace muchos años entro sin antes llamar a la puerta.

- podrías morir –dijo irónicamente.

-si así fuese ya estaría muerto desde hace mucho tiempo- ichiro conocía perfectamente a Sesshomaru, al grado en que este lo estimaba como aun amigo. El silencio se apodero del recinto.

-¿porque lo hiciste? –se aventuro a preguntar el neko youkai.

- así debió ser –dijo al momento en que se giraba sobre si mismo para ocultar su mirada de los inquisitivos ojos de su acompañante.

- no de esa manera – de nuevo silencio. De alguna manera sesshomaru estaba de acuerdo con lo que decía. En esos momentos perdió el control, nunca se hubiera atrevido a golpear a su protegida. De nuevo el silencio se hizo presente siendo el inuyoukai el primero en romperlo.

- ¿sabes a donde ira?

- menciono que buscaría a una amigo de su infancia – Sesshomaru volvió a girarse, ahora con mas interés que hacia algunos momentos.

- Kohaku, creo.

El albino cerró sus puños con fuerza, recordó como aquel despreciable humano había intentado asesinar a Rin. A pesar de esto ella lo apreciaba y hasta se atrevió a suplicarle por su vida. Sin duda aquel niño se habría convertido en un hombre, quizás en un exterminador.

- largo de aquí – dijo bruscamente intentando apartar la ira de su voz. Ichiro hizo una reverencia.

-espero no se arrepienta joven príncipe, Rin es muy hermosa y sin dificultad encontrara un esposo – sonrió – tal vez un youkai que no sea tan soberbio.-dijo con burla. Sesshomaru arremetió contra el.

-largo de aquí- pronuncio ahora con más fiereza. El señor de las tierras del oeste no podía imaginarse a la mujer que por tanto tiempo deseo hacer suya, en manos de otro.

-como ordene… principe.

Continuara…

OK perdón se que dije que haría los capítulos mas largos intentare mejorar en ese sentido.

Les agradezco verdaderamente a todos aquellos que se tomaron la molestia al dejarme un review, en verdad no saben cuanto me han ayudado. Ese era mi principal miedo, que nadie quisiera leerme. Muchas gracias.

Espero actualizar pronto.

En el próximo capitulo aparecerán kagome e inuyasha.

Me despido con un beso u.u


	3. “Donde Pertenezco”

Gracias todos los que se den un tiempo para poder leer mi historia.

Los personajes principales en esta historia son propiedad de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, no hago esto con fin de lucro sino por mera diversión así que por favor, no me demanden.

Notas:

"entre comillas" pensamiento de los personajes

------------------cambio de escena --------------------

(notas de la autora)

Pareja: sesshomaru y Rin.

CAPITULO 3 "Donde Pertenezco"

La mañana había pasado sin sobresaltos, el youkai verde no comprendía las intenciones de Rin al querer ir donde el hermano de Sesshomaru. Sabiendo bien que si su amo se llegase a enterar se enfadaría, pero al parecer la niña no cambiaria su decisión.

-Rin –la llamo tranquilamente

- Sí señor jaken –respondió cortésmente.

-¿Por qué quieres ir donde esta el inútil de inuyasha? – voltio la cabeza para poder observar aquellos hermosos ojos esmeralda.

- El señor Inuyasha es muy agradable – sonrió al recordar la diferencia de temperamento entre los dos hermanos – Además, hace algún tiempo hice amistad con la señorita Kagome y espero que ella me pueda ayudar. Al menos así no estaré sola – la sonrisa en su rostro fue cambiada por una gran nostalgia.

- Rin – el youkai detuvo el paso un momento – Pequeña… no estas sola – Rin lo abrazo fuertemente

– Mocosa me estas asfixiando- Una gran carcajada escapo de los labios de la joven.

-Continuemos señor Jaken.

Durante varios días caminaron en busca del Hanyou. Rin por su parte estaba encantada, hacia mucho tiempo que no salía del palacio, pero la idea de que nunca volvería la atormentaba cada día más. A pesar de que Jaken se encargaba de cuidarla, se sentía indefensa puesto que ya no era la protegida del Lord De Las Tierras Del Oeste. Pero estaba decidida a que eso no la detendría y que volvería a empezar de una u otra forma. Sus heridas empezaban a sanar, en realidad no habían sido tan profundas, pero no sucedía lo mismo con las de su corazón.

- El olor del tonto de Inuyasha cada vez es mas fuerte – Jaken empezaba a ponerse nervioso, no sabia cual seria la forma en que serian recibidos. Pero Rin no se inmutaba ante esto.

Pronto estuvieron cerca de la aldea en donde se había establecido el Hanyou y su familia. Ninguno de los dos sabia que hacer, de pronto escucharon un ruido.

- Vaya pero que tenemos aquí – Dijo una voz que provenía detrás de algunos árboles. – Jaken ¿Dónde dejaste al estupido de mi hermano? – el youkai verde se molesto ante el comentario y estaba apunto de contestar de mala manera cuando la joven lo interrumpió.

- Buenas tardes señor Inuyasha - dijo haciendo una reverencia. Desde pequeña había sido educada como una dama, logrando mantener siempre ese aire infantil que la caracterizaba. – Mí nombre es Rin y estoy en busca de la señorita Kagome.

- ¿se puede saber para que la buscas? – pregunto al momento en que se cruzaba de brazos y alzaba una ceja. Rin sonrió, a Jaken por el contrario la molestaba la actitud orgullosa que mostraba.

- Hace algunos años establecí una amistad con la señorita Kagome y me daría mucho gusto poder hablar con ella – Inuyasha observo detenidamente a la joven. La recién llegada era muy parecida a su esposa, exceptuando por el color de los ojos y al parecer tenía mucho mejor humor. Recordó entonces que Kagome ya debía estar esperándolo.

- Síganme – dijo secamente.

Rin y jaken fueron detrás de el. Jaken podía notar ciertas miradas curiosas por parte de Inuyasha.

- ¿Tu eres la niña que viajaba al lado de sesshomaru? – pregunto al recordar donde había visto antes a Rin.

- Si – contesto tristemente, aun seguía extrañando a su señor. Inuyasha noto esto y no siguió preguntando. Después de tantos años las mujeres seguían siendo su debilidad al grado de no soportar verlas llorar. Llegaron a una aldea, Rin pudo observar a varias mujeres haciendo distintas labores y a unos cuantos niños jugando alegremente.

Se detuvieron frente a una casa, parecía sencilla en comparación con el gran palacio del oeste. Inuyasha con sus habituales "modales" los invito a pasar. Rin volvió a sonreír al parecer después de largo tiempo su manera de ser no había cambiado. La joven se disponía a entrar

- Rin – el pequeño youkai verde la llamo – Te esperare en este lugar, si algo sale mal no dudes en llamarme – dijo al momento en el que le dedicaba una fría mirada al albino.

- Ja – una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en su rostro –No me digas, ¿Qué piensas hacer? – dijo cínicamente.

- Tu maldito hibrido.

- Señor Jaken, no se preocupe estaré bien – Rin siguió caminando hacia el interior de la casa y rápidamente fue seguida por Inuyasha.

De alguno de los cuartos apareció una hermosa mujer de cabello azabache, sosteniendo en sus brazos a un pequeño de cabellos blancos.

- ¿Quién es ella?- su voz se escuchaba molesta. Una gota de sudor atravesó por la frente de Inuyasha. Su esposa seguía siendo tan celosa como antes, aun parecía no olvidar a kikyo. De pronto un fuerte "abajo" lo saco de sus pensamientos al estrellarse fuertemente contra el suelo.

- ¡Que demonios te sucede! – grito lo mas fuerte que pudo, pero pronto se dio cuenta que su querida esposa no lo estaba escuchando.

-¿Rin?- dijo muy sorprendida. La joven de ojos esmeraldas solo asintió, aun estaba muy avergonzada por el malentendido de hace algunos momentos.

- Que gusto me da volver a verte – Kagome se apresuro en darle un fuerte abrazo, mismo que hizo despertar al pequeño que llevaba en sus brazos.

- Mama –el niño parecía de un año, su cabello era blanco y sus ojos cafés, también tenia unas hermosas orejitas blancas mismas que movió de un lado a otro al notar la presencia de la desconocida. Rin lo miro dulcemente y le dedico la sonrisa más tierna que pudo, el gesto basto para que le agradara al pequeño.

- Buenos días Eiichi – dijo Kagome al observar como su pequeño despertaba. El niño miro a su madre por algunos momentos y alcanzo a atrapar entre sus pequeños dedos un mechón de su cabello. Kogome y Rin tan solo sonreían y miraban atentamente al niño. Por otra parte un Hanyou, quien estaba aparentemente molesto por ser excluido, se decidió a interrumpirlas.

-Kagome ¿me podrías explicar que esta pasando? – en realidad lo único que le interesaba saber era por que Rin estaba en ese lugar.

- Inuyasha – Kagome estiro sus brazos para entregarle al pequeño, los dos hanyous se molestaron ante el acto – Cuida a Eiichi por un momento

-¿yo?

-Si mal no recuerdo ¡tú eres su padre!- Kagome empezaba a molestarse.

-Vamos enano – dijo de mala gana. El pequeño comenzó a llorar, Inuyasha rió nervioso.

- Mas te valdría cuidar bien de el – acaricio dulcemente el cabello de su hijo para luego mirar cruelmente a su marido, el cual solo retrocedió unos pasos.

Kagome hizo una señal para que Rin la siguiera. Entraron a una pequeña cocina, la sacerdotisa pidió a su acompañante que tomara asiento mientras ella preparaba un poco de té.

- Tienes una hermosa familia, Inuyasha te aprecia mucho- dijo tímidamente. Kagome asintió.

- Kami me ha bendecido – contesto – A pesar de todos los problemas que tuvimos que afrontar, siempre hemos estado juntos y soy completamente feliz por eso. -El silencio se apodero de la habitación.

- Rin – Kagome se sentó cerca de la joven y tomo tiernamente su mano - ¿Qué sucede?

- Sesshomaru me ha apartado de su lado – Una lagrima atravesó su blanca mejilla, pero fue limpiada por unas largas y finas manos. Kagome tomo el rostro de Rin y lo acerco a su hombro. Rin comprendió que ya era momento de desahogarse, y le contó entonces todo lo sucedido a su amiga de antaño. Kagome solo escuchaba, no podía creer que el Inuyoukai hubiese sido tan cruel con la pequeña. Después de unos momentos comprendió que Rin no tenía a donde ir.

- Pequeña- volvió a tomar el rostro de la joven clavando su mirada en los ojos esmeraldas – No estas sola y me daría mucho gusto que te quedaras con nosotros.

- ¿El señor Inuyasha estará de acuerdo? – limpio su rostro y se recostó en el pecho de Kagome.

- Por supuesto, creo que entre esos dos existen muchas diferencias – kagome sonrió y estrecho mas el abrazo. Así pasaron algunas horas, Kagome sabía que su amiga necesitaba compañía y estaba dispuesta a dársela. Entonces recordó como fue que se había conocido, después de que Naraku las raptara las dos tuvieron tiempo para conocerse, por supuesto que Rin apenas era una niña y por ello la seguía viendo de esa manera.

Movió un poco sus brazos porque se empezaba a cansar al estar en una misma posición, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Rin estaba completamente dormida. La situación era muy tierna y suavemente acaricio sus mejillas, aun podía ver en aquella muchacha a la pequeña niña que le fascinaba trepar a los árboles y meter en problemas al frío Inuyoukai.

- Inuyasha – llamo en voz baja a su marido, quien había estado escuchando la platica de las dos mujeres desde la habitación de al lado. El hanyou entro a la habitación y se conmovió al ver a su amada esposa sosteniendo a una joven muy parecida a ella. – Se quedara aquí – dijo tranquilamente sabia que él no se negaría. Inuyasha tomo entre sus brazos a Rin y la observo detenidamente.

- Sabia que mi hermano era un estupido, nunca imagina que tan tonto podía llegar a ser.- Los dos sonrieron – Es muy hermosa, se parece a ti – kagome tomo un mechón castaño entre sus dedos, evidentemente existía un gran parecido entre las dos aunque la sacerdotisa aceptaba que Rin era mas hermosa por que aun tenia claramente la flor de la juventud en ella y sus ojos esmeraldas siempre estaban acompañados por mera inocencia que parecía perteneciente a una niña de diez años.

- llévala a una de las habitaciones para huéspedes y recuéstala con cuidado- Inuyasha asintió y cargo a la joven hasta una de las habitaciones.

Después de eso se dirigió hacia donde estaba Kagome y la abrazo por le espalda, girándola lentamente para poder darle un tierno beso.

- ¿Estará bien? –pregunto

-¿Estuviste escuchando? – en hanyou no contesto, pero el movimiento nervioso de sus orejas lo delato. Kagome suspiro.

-Ella estará bien, es muy fuerte – rodeo el cuello del albino con sus delgados brazos –Pero tu hermano es un tonto.

- Medio hermano- rectifico rápidamente. La sacerdotisa rió.

- ¿Dónde esta Eiichi?

- En su cuarto se quedo dormido- dudo por un momento- creo que me gustaría mucho que me dieras una hermosa hija. – sonrió al recordar a Kagome sosteniendo a Rin

- A mi también me gustaría- la pareja decidió que era hora de irse a su habitación, tenían muchas cosas que hacer.

La tenue luz del sol se filtro por la ventana, iluminando el bello rostro de Rin haciendo que unos hermosos ojos esmeraldas se abrieran. Era muy temprano, al parecer era la primera en despertar. Se disponía a levantarse cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba sola, Jaken estaba recostado en el suelo a su lado. El youkai verde no estaba dispuesto a dejarla sola ni por un momento. Rin sonrió ampliamente al darse cuenta que existían muchas personas que la apreciaban sinceramente.

Se levanto y con un gran esfuerzo logro levantar a Jaken acomodándolo en el futón. Lo cobijo como si fuera un niño pequeño.

- Gracias señor Jaken – dijo tiernamente al momento en que deslizaba su mano por la cabeza del youkai verde.

-Mocosa…- aun en sueños el youkai la reprendía, como si se tratase de una costumbre. Rin volvió a reír.

Camino hacia la cocina intentando no hacer ruido, se sorprendió al ver que el Hanyou estaba en el jardín, al parecer entrenaba.

- Buenos días señor Inuyasha – dijo cortésmente

- Buenos días Rin

- Espero que no le moleste mi presencia – clavo la mirada en el suelo.

-Ja – se volvió para mirarla- no soy igual que mi hermano y me da gusto que estés aquí- a pesar de toda suposición el albino había madurado, dejando de comportarse tan arrogante y teniendo una actitud mas neutral.

- Gracias – subió su mirada y sonrió, gesto que fue correspondido.

-con permiso.

-Rin – la llamo pacientemente – Desde hoy esta es tu casa, no lo olvides

-Gracias…- después de eso siguió caminando, hasta llegar a la cocina. La casa era sencilla, pero se respiraba en ella un aire de tranquilidad que jamás había sentido. Preparo el desayuno y un poco de té.

- ¿se puede saber que haces? – Kagome aparentaba molestia- ¿Quién te dijo que podías hacer el desayuno? Eso me corresponde a mí.

-El señor Inuyasha me dijo que me sintiera como en mi casa – sonrieron – por favor, espero les guste.

-No te preocupes, nadie cocinar peor que Kagome

-¡abajo!- Inuyasha no pudo seguir hablando por el duro golpe que recibió. Un fuerte llanto se escucho por toda la casa, Kagome miro fríamente a su "querido" esposo.

- ¿ves lo que ocasionas?

-¿yo? –una gota de sudor atravesó la frente de Rin, el cambio era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Kagome se encamino al cuarto de su hijo.

- ¡abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! – no sin antes dar un pequeño castigo a su marido por despertar al bebe

Después de la pequeña discusión, se dispusieron a desayunar. Rin tosió para llamar la atención.

- Estoy muy agradecida por que me permitieran quedarme aquí, nunca sabré como agradecerles – sus mejillas empezaban a sonrojarse – me gustaría saber- volvió a toser- si el señor Jaken podría quedarse unos días- Kagome sonrió. Inuyasha alzo una ceja, la relación entre estos dos no era muy buena.

-¿el insecto verde? – Kagome golpeo, para variar, a su marido. Rin rió.

- El señor Jaken ha sido muy bueno con migo, siempre a cuidado de mi y me a protegido durante los viajes del señor sesshomaru – volvió a recordar Al frió inuyoukai. – Es un gran amigo.

- Por supuesto Rin, ¿verdad Inuyasha?- solo recibió por respuesta un gruñido.

- Muchas gracias.

La mañana paso sin incidentes una que otra discusión entre Inuyasha y kagome, y otras cuantas de Inuyasha y Jaken.

Los días pasaron rápidamente. El humor de la joven mejoraba cada vez mas, se encariño tremendamente de Eiichi, se podía decir que se habían vuelto inseparables.

Para desgracia del youkai verde era tiempo de regresar al castillo del oeste. Rin lo sabía.

La despedida fue muy dolorosa para ambos, ninguno de los dos estaba acostumbrado a estar sin el otro durante mucho tiempo.

- Mocosa- los ojos de Jaken estaban cubiertos por lágrimas y no sabia a ciencia cierta que debía decirle a su pequeña. – No te preocupes regresare pronto.- Rin no podía dejar de llorar. Inuyasha y Kagome observaban la escena apenados.

-Señor jaken – Rin abrazo con fuerza a su pequeño amigo, queriéndolo retener para que no se marchase.

-¿Estarás bien pequeña? – el youkai verde acariciaba la cabellera de Rin con gran delicadeza.

-Si- contesto firmemente, tenia que ser fuerte – No se preocupe, Rin estará bien.

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que no hables así – le dijo entre el llanto – Y tu – dijo mirando fijamente a Inuyasha- Mas te vale que cuides de ella, o te aseguro que te matare. - Regreso su mirada a Rin.

-¿Estará bien señor Jaken?

-Mocosa, yo soy el Gran Jaken – hizo una pausa – Te extrañare pequeña – el llanto volvió a hacerse presente en ambos. – Es hora de que me marche, Rin – le dio un beso en la frente y empezó a caminar alejándose cada vez mas –Regresare Rin, regresare.

Rin escucho estas palabras, estaba segura de que Jaken cumpliría su juramento.

- Cuidare de ella, no te preocupes – Inuyasha dijo esto en voz baja, para que las dos mujeres a su lado no lo escucharan pero lo suficiente alto para que Jaken lo hiciera.

- Gracias. – el Youkai verde sabia que Rin estaría a salvo y que terminaría por acostumbrarse a su nueva vida.

En el palacio del oeste todo se había vuelto aburrido y tedioso, al parecer era la pequeña quien se encargaba de hacer que todo aquello tuviera vida, incluido el lord de las tierras del oeste.

Mayako e Ichiro, extrañaban cada día más a la pequeña. Desde un principio ellos se habían hacho cargo de ella y vaya que se habían encariñado, los dos la veían como una hija. Por su parte el inuyoukai se la pasaba encerrado en su despacho y de muy mal humor, no hablaba con nadie exceptuando a Ichiro por el cual sentía un gran respeto, y por eso perdonaba sus insolencias.

Miraba por una de las ventanas, los jardines lucían tristes y eran corrompidos por el cruel frió que cubría al palacio del oeste, el mismo que cubría su alma. Cada día era atormentado con las mismas preguntas, Ichiro se encargaba de recordarle a Rin y lo hermosa que esta era. Se giro para tomar algunos papeles de su escritorio.

- "Estupideces" – movió su cabeza intentando apartar aquellos pensamientos. Una imagen bloque sus sentidos, podía observar a Rin en brazos de otro hombre. Sus ojos dorados empezaron a tornarse rojizos y sus garras empezaron a crecer.

-Ningún maldito humano puede tocarla- En su voz se escuchaba ira, sus instintos lo hacían parecer un animal rabioso.

- Ella no te pertenece – Sesshomaru no se había dado cuenta que alguien entro a la habitación.

- Empiezas a molestarme – Ichiro sonrió cínicamente – Me pertenece, te lo aseguro. – afirmo firmemente, como queriéndose convencer a sí mismo.

- Entonces ¿Por qué la apartaste? – El neko youkai estaba en cierta forma resentido, gracias a él su pequeña tuvo que irse – Ella tiene derecho a formar una vida lejos de ti. – los ojos de sesshomaru se volvieron totalmente rojos, empezaba a perder el control.

-"demonios" – nunca el Lord de las Tierras Del Oeste había actuado de una manera tan impulsiva. Logro controlar su ira. Su mirada fría y actitud orgullosa regresaron.

- Agradece que no sea como el estupido de mi hermano, si no ya estarías muerto – Ichiro volvió a sonreír, Sesshomaru no era una persona fácil de inquietar.

- ¿A que haz venido? – pregunto con un aire de fastidio.

- Llego un anuncio de las tierras del sur – El rostro del neko youkai se torno serio – la princesa Himeko llegara dentro de tres días. – sesshomaru volvió a mirar hacia el jardín, se había olvidado de su futura esposa.

- Retírate – hizo una reverencia y se marcho rápidamente, dejando a un Sesshomaru muy reflexivo. No resistía la sola idea de que Rin le perteneciera a otro hombre, pero no estaba dispuesto a denigrar su sangre con la de una humana insignificante.

- Tonterías – tomo entre sus manos los documentos que hace algunos momentos él mismo había dejado.

Recordó entonces a su padre. Siendo este uno de los youkais más fuertes que hubiesen existido, se dejo vencer por un sentimiento tan estupido como el amor. Incluso había muerto defendiendo a Inuyasha y a su madre, debilidades que le costaron la vida.

- "¿De que sirve el amor?" – la misma pregunta rondaba pos su cabeza desde hace muchos años. No comprendía a su padre, ni a los humanos, no entendía siquiera al inútil de Inuyasha. ¿Porque para todos era tan importantes los entupidos sentimientos?

- Mediocres – Él no era como ninguno de ellos, siempre se caracterizo por ser frió y arrogante. No seria jamás como su padre, no perseguiría las mismas debilidades y su descendencia seria pura y poderosa. Pero por que no podía sacar a la joven humana de sus pensamientos.

- Tonterías – pensó. El Era El Lord De Las Tierras Del Oeste, uno de los seres más poderosos y un Youkai de raza pura, no tenia porque reparar en pequeñeces.

Kagome había salido en busca de algunas hierbas medicinales a Inuyasha no se le veía desde el día anterior. Noto como el pequeño que estaba en sus brazos se abrigaba. Rin rió, no podía entender por que Sesshomaru despreciaba tanto a los Hanyous. Miro detenidamente al pequeño, el cual estaba dormido.

- ¿será por sus orejas? – tomo entre sus dedos la blanca oreja, haciendo que Eiichi se molestara un poco. – Ja, pero son adorables – con uno de sus dedos acaricio el joven rostro deteniéndose en la punta de la nariz. Un sueño empezó a embriagarla. Se imaginaba a si misma cuidando de sus cachorros y a un sesshomaru feliz jugando con sus hijos. Una dulce voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Rin ¿te encuentras bien? – Kagome noto como una lagrima surco la mejilla de la pequeña -¿estabas pensando en él?

-Más bien imaginando como seria mi vida a su lado – seco su cara.

-Deja de atormentarte – kagome se sentó cerca de Rin – conozco a muchos jóvenes guapos que estarían felices de obtener tu favor – Rin se sonrojo.

- ¿Te acuerdas de Kohaku? – la sacerdotisa estaba feliz, había logrado su objetivo, atraer la atención de Rin – hace algunos años, él y shipou decidieron viajar para conocer nuevos lugares pero durante esta época regresan para visitarnos – las mejillas de Rin se encendieron aun mas – Estará feliz de verte.- las dos amigas rieron.

-¿mmm? ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Dónde demonios estabas? – una gota de sudor rodó por la cabeza de Rin, Eiichi empezó a llorar ante el grito de su madre.

- ¿vez lo que ocasionas?- dijo señalando a su hijo

-¿yo? – Inuyasha se cruzo de brazos – Tu fuiste la que grito.

-Inuyasha –la sacerdotisa empezaba a ponerse roja -¡Abajo, ¡Abajo! ¡ABAJO!. – Rin solo pudo escuchar un fuerte estruendo antes de entrar a la casa para preparar la cena, la discusión seria larga, Sonrió una vez más.

Continuara…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Este capitulo fue mas cortito por que dispongo de poco tiempo. Saldré de vacaciones por eso quería ofrecerles una disculpa si tardo un poco en actualizar, digamos unas semanas, en verdad esto no estaba en mis planes.

Quiero agradecerles a todos por sus comentarios o, créanme que estoy muy feliz,

Gracias por apoyarme.

Sobre la ortografía, les pido otra disculpa les prometo que haré lo que pueda.

En verdad me disculpo por la tardanza, pero cuando llegue ya tendré algunos capítulos listos. No se enojen, por fa…

Pronto conoceremos a la princesa Himeko.

Saludos y hasta la próxima…


	4. ”ENCUENTRO”

Gracias todos los que se den un tiempo para poder leer mi historia.

Los personajes principales en esta historia son propiedad de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, no hago esto con fin de lucro sino por mera diversión así que por favor, no me demanden.

Saludos a mi hermanito Galdor Ciryatan y le dedico este capitulo a Indira Vargas, quien pronto nos tendrá listo un Rin / Sesshomaru.

CAPITULO 4**"ENCUENTRO"**

Giro una vez mas dentro de su futón, su cabello estaba desordenado y sus ojos parecían ausentes. Aspiro con fuerza intentando encontrar su rastro.

- "_Nada_"- El frió Youkai intentaba encontrar el aroma de su protegida en aquel inmenso castillo.

-------------------------------------FLASHBACK----------------------------------

- Rin – La voz de Sesshomaru sonaba impaciente.

- Mocosa… ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?- Jaken sonaba muy molesto. – No haces nada más que retrasar al amo…

Rin tenía dos horas dentro de un lago del cual se negaba a salir.

- ¡NO! Rin no saldrá del agua.- Los ojos de la pequeña se cubrieron una vez mas de lagrimas – ¡El señor Jaken dijo que era una mocosa apestosa y que mi olor molestaba al amo!.

-Rin… -La voz de Jaken se convirtió en un susurro al notar la manera en que su amo lo miraba.

-Jaken – Dijo finalmente Sesshomaru- Ve en busca de leña, para que enciendas una fogata.

- Pero…- Jaken se dio cuenta rápidamente que lo mejor era ir en busca de la leña.

- Si amo. - Rin se burlo de su pequeño amigo antes de que este se fuera.

- Mocosa… - Unas venas se saltaron de la cabeza del youkai verde.

- Jaken- el youkai no hizo nada más que apresurar sus pasos.

Sesshomaru miro a Rin quien aun estaba en el agua.

- Rin- La llamo con mas impaciencia – Es hora de irnos…

- ¡No! – La pequeña hacia gestos y pucheros intentando convencer al frió inuyoukai.

-"¿Quién se cree que es?"- Sesshomaru empezaba a molestarse. –"_En este mismo momento podría abandonarle, no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que un youkai la encontrara y devorara." _– Miro a su protegida, la piel de la niña se estremecía a causa del frió y sus ojos estaban muy irritados por las lagrimas.

Sesshomaru se mofo de si mismo.

_Desde cuando un poderoso inuyoukai hacia lo que una pequeña humana quisiera, aun así aceptaba que no era capas de dejarla en ese lugar, otra vez se burlo de si mismo, cada día que pasaba cerca de Rin sus debilidades aumentaban._

_- "Terminare como el estupido del hibrido o como mi padre" – _Un pequeño gemido por parte de la pequeña lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Tomo algunas mantas y entro en el agua hasta llegar al lugar donde Rin estaba.

_- "Esta es la segunda vez que termino mojado por culpa suya"_- Rin lo miraba sorprendida. Cubrió a la pequeña con las mantas y la alzo entre sus brazos.

-Amo Sesshomaru…- Rin estaba avergonzada.

- ¿Usted cree que Rin huele mal?- la pequeña clavo la cabeza en el pecho de su guardián y con sus pequeñas manos atrapo su blanca yukata.

- No- Sesshomaru se dio cuenta que esa simple y fría respuesta había bastado para hacer sonreír a **_su_** pequeña.

Espero a que su joven acompañante se vistiera. El Inuyoukai estaba sentado cerca de una árbol, Rin camino hacia él.

-¿Rin molesta al amo Sesshomaru?

- No – Sesshomaru estiro una mano hacia la cintura de Rin, atrayéndola hacia su pecho, la acomodo en su regazo y la cubrió con su blanca estola. Rin froto su cabeza en el pecho de Sesshomaru y lentamente fue quedándose dormida. El Taiyoukai estaba muy atento a todos los movimientos de su pequeña.

Paso su cara cerca del cabello ébano de Rin, para poder aspirar el fino aroma de flores silvestres que lo había encantado desde ese día en aquel bosque, cuando salvo la vida de Rin.

----------------------------- -------- FIN DEL FLASHBACK-------------------------------

Sin darse cuenta se acostumbro al dulce aroma de su protegida, y ahora se sentía vulnerable sin el.

-"¿vulnerable?"- una sonrisa cínica se dibujo en su rostro, él era uno de los seres mas poderosos, así que no era vulnerable a nada.

Unos traviesos rayos del sol atravesaron las ventanas, haciendo que unos expresivos ojos esmeraldas se abrieran. Rin sonrió ampliamente y salto de su futón incorporándose rápidamente.

Aliso sus cabellos y se cambio de ropa.

Salio de su habitación y corrió por el largo pasillo intentando llegar al cuarto de Kagome, pero choco fuertemente con algo y fue a parar bruscamente al suelo. Inuyasha (quien acababa de despertar) no fue lo suficiente ágil como para esquivarla recibiendo este la peor parte, debido a que el hanyou cubrió a Rin para que no saliera lastimada.

- Buenos días señor Inuyasha – Rin hacia reverencias intentando disculparse, sus mejillas estaban muy encendidas. El hanyou gruño, provocando que la joven se avergonzase más.

-¿Qué tienen de buenos? – Con sus acostumbrados "modales" Inuyasha saludo. Rin sonrió, ya estaba acostumbrada a su carácter.

-¿Se puede saber que demonios ocurre? – Inuyasha se frotaba la cabeza con ambas manos - ¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa?

- La señora Kagome dijo que hoy me enseñaría a andar en bicicleta.

- No me digas… - Dijo con tono irónico.

-¡Inuyasha! – Una tercera voz se escucho.

- ¡Abajo! – Kagome estaba muy molesta por lo grosero que a veces resultaba ser su "amado" marido. Por su parte Inuyasha seguía gruñendo.

- ¿Qué te sucede Inuyasha? - la voz de Kagome sonaba mas tranquila.

-Grrr-Inuyasha se giro dándole la espalda a ambas mujeres al mismo tiempo que movía sus orejas de un lado a otro. Kagome y Rin sonrieron.

- Casi lo olvido…- Rin miro a la sacerdotisa con curiosidad. Kagome examino a Rin, de arriba para abajo, mirando fijamente las ropas que llevaba puestas.

-Creo… que esas ropas no son muy cómodas para hacer ejercicio.

-¿mmm? – Rin miro sus ropas. Kagome tomo la mano de Rin y la jalo hacia su habitación.

- Mujeres… ¿Quién demonios las entiende?

-Inuyasha- la vos de Kagome sonaba con una extraña dulzura -¡ABAJO!

Kagome buscaba desesperadamente algo entre sus cosas, mientras tanto Rin intentaba esquivar todos los proyectiles de ropa que eran lanzados al aire, desgraciadamente fue alcanzada por un Kimono verde pálido.

Kagome seguía muy preocupada, revisando aquí y allá

- Por fin – Rin noto que Kagome le mostraba algunas ropas demasiado extrañas a su ver.

- Rin… Pruébate esto – Kagome sonrió, Rin la miraba confundida. – Con esas ropas no podrás hacer ejercicio. – Rin algo confundida, asintió.

Kagome la esperaba paciente, Inuyasha jugaba con su pequeño hijo.

-¿Rin? – La sacerdotisa empezaba a impacientarse - ¿Sucede algo?

- No- Rin estaba roja de vergüenza y no estaba muy dispuesta a salir para que los demás la vieran.

- Vamos Rin, ¿Que estas esperando?- Kagome entro donde Rin y la miro con gran alegría – Lo savia, te vez muy bien. –Rin intentaba cubrirse, sus mejillas seguían encendidas. La joven, llevaba puesto unos pantalones cortos color café y una pequeña blusa rosa de tirantes, Rin se sentía apenada.

- Son demasiado cortos- Rin tiraba de los pantaloncillos hacia abajo intentado que estos cubriesen sus bien formados muslos.

-¿mmm? – Kagome volvió a mirar a Rin - ja, por supuesto que no, Luces maravillosa. – Por una extraña razón Rin no creía en las palabras de la sacerdotisa, se sentía muy extraña. – Pero… -Kagome volvió a buscar algo entre sus cosas, rápidamente lo encontró.

- Vamos –Kagome se acerco a Rin y sosteniéndola por la cintura le dio la vuelta, Rin se puso muy nerviosa, no savia a ciencia cierta que nueva locura estaba planeando su amiga. Rin noto como Kagome alisaba su cabello con delicadeza y después lo acomodaba en una coleta sosteniéndolo con un moño de color rosa al igual que su blusa.

- Listo – Kagome estaba muy satisfecha con la apariencia de su amiga – Luces hermosa- En realidad las palabras de la sacerdotisa eran ciertas, Rin lucia increíblemente linda con la nueva ropa y el peinado la hacia ver mas delicada.

-Ahora si, estas lista.

- ¿Usted cree?

- Por supuesto- Kagome volvió a tirar de la mano de Rin, dirigiéndola hacia fuera de la casa. Ambas mujeres pasaron cerca del Hanyou.

-¿Mmm? – Inuyasha estaba un poco sorprendido por lo bien que lucia Rin con las extrañas ropas de kagome. –Aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda…

- Inuyasha – Kagome observo con frialdad e ira a su marido. - ¡!ABAJOOOOOOOO!.- Lo único que Rin pudo ver, fue la frente de Inuyasha estrellándose contra el suelo.

- ¿Pero que demonios te sucede?

- Rin, vamos Dijo Kagome prácticamente ignorándolo – Inuyasha – Su voz volvió a sonar fría – ¡Mas te vale que cuides a Eiichi! – Inuyasha cayo de bruces, una gota de sudor recorrió la cabeza de Rin. UU

Las dos mujeres salieron de la casa, Kagome tomo una bicicleta que estaba en el suelo (Rin parecía dar saltitos por todos lados).

-"Por donde empiezo"- Kagome jamás se imagino que enseñaría a la protegida del _Gran Lord De Las Tierras del oeste_ a andar en bicicleta. Rin la miraba atenta y desesperada, muchas veces había visto a su amiga andar en ese aparato tan raro y ahora estaba muy entusiasmada.

- ¿Estas lista?

-Por supuesto señora kagome. – La sacerdotisa frunció el ceño.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames señora? –Rin se disculpo - ¿acaso luzco tan vieja?

-y como esperabas lucir…

-¡!ABAJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – Inuyasha cayó desde lo más alto de un árbol, estrellándose directamente con el suelo.

-"En veces me da lastima" – Rin miro a Inuyasha, después solo sonrió –Solo en veces.

-¿Tu de que demonios te estas riendo?

-Inuyasha… ¡Abajo! – Rin y Kagome continuaron su camino dejando atrás a un lastimado Hanyou.

Kagome dio una vuelta para que Rin la Observara, pronto la joven estaba montada en el raro aparato. Kagome sostenía el asiento de la bicicleta, para que Rin no se fuera a caer, pero dada la edad de Rin, aprendió con facilidad y pronto estaba dando vueltas a gran velocidad (como una niña pequeña con nuevo juguete "véase también dhana")

-Rin – La joven detuvo la bicicleta y le dedico una mirada encantadora a su acompañante – Vaya que estas feliz, ¿Te molesta si te dejo sola? Iré a ver como esta Eiichi.

-Claro – Rin se sonrojo -¿Puedo quedarme un momento?- Kagome rió

-seguro… ¿Estarás bien?- la pequeña asintió.

Rin dio un largo paseo, pero empezaba a sentirse cansada. De pronto Rin perdió el control, al parecer una piedra era la causante, debido al susto soltó el volante y callo estrepitosamente. Se levanto y sacudió sus ropas, tenia algunas heridas en sus piernas y brazo derecho, pero nada grabe. Aun seguía muy asustada.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Una voz masculina se escucho a sus espaldas, Rin se giro.

Un muchacho muy apuesto, de cabellos oscuros y ojos color café, la miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios. Rin estaba muy avergonzada, agacho su cabeza para que él no viera sus ojos.

-Si…- Dijo en voz baja, casi inaudible.

-¿Estas segura? – El joven estaba divertido con la actitud tan inocente.

-Si – Rin lo miro una vez mas, en verdad aquel joven era muy guapo. Sus ojos poseían cierto brillo, tenía una dulce sonrisa, era delgado y sus facciones eran muy exquisitas, vestía de negro.

- ¿Y bien? – Aquellas palabras a sacaron de sus pensamientos -¿Pase la inspección?

Rin se sorprendió y se avergonzó, volvió a agachar la mirada.

-Lo… Lo lamento – dijo tímidamente. El muchacho rió.

-¿Me imagino que esto es tuyo? – La bicicleta había ido a parar a unos arbustos -¿Verdad? –Rin asintió sin alzar la vista. El muchacho se encamino hacia los arbustos y con una gran agilidad desatoro la bicicleta.

- Toma…- El muchacho la miro con más insistencia.

-¿Rin? – Rin alzo la cabeza en un movimiento brusco. Los dos se miraron fijamente unos momentos, antes de que Rin corriera a abrazar a su amigo de antaño.

-Kohaku…- El muchacho la levanto como si aun fuera una niña.

-Esperaba encontrarte en la casa del señor Inuyasha… - Después de romper el abrazo, Rin le hablo a su amigo del pequeño paseo y de su "pequeño" accidente. Kohaku noto las heridas que Rin tenia en las piernas, se sonrojo al descubrirse a si mismo, observando los bien formados muslos de la muchacha. Rin no se percato de esto.

-Creo que me aleje más de lo que yo pensaba. Kagome debe estar preocupada…

-Entonces será mejor que regresemos… Rin – Ella asintió. Kohaku cargo la bicicleta. Rin caminaba a su lado, sus lesiones empezaban a arder.

-¿Estas bien? – Pregunto amablemente el exterminador. Rin lo miro, sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco.

-Si.

Después de algunos minutos regresaron al lugar donde Rin había iniciado su travesía. Kohaku se puso en guardia…

-¿Dónde demonios estabas?- Inuyasha se escuchaba molesto, aunque en realidad estaba preocupado por **_su_** ahora,_ protegida._

_- _Lo lamento señor inuyasha – El Hanyou noto que la joven estaba acompañada y miro recelosamente a Kohaku.

- ¿Tu que demonios haces aquí?- Kohaku suspiro, con el tiempo todos se habían acostumbrado al carácter del albino. – La señora kagome me invito a pasar algunos días con ustedes – Inuyasha resoplo molesto.

-Vamos Rin – Los tres se pusieron en marcha.

Kohaku y Rin venían platicando, muy entusiasmados con la idea de volverse a ver.

- Recuerdo cuando te peinabas con una pequeña coleta – Rin hizo un gesto, recordando su infancia, pero rió al ver las caras que hacia Kohaku intentando imitarla. Inuyasha paro de pronto.

-Rin –Los dos muchachos se miraron extrañados – Apresúrate… - Rin lo hizo, dejando atrás a Kohaku. Ahora caminaba al lado de Inuyasha.

Kohaku sonrió, al parecer el albino celaba a Rin, pero de un modo más paternal.

Rin miraba confundida a Inuyasha.

-¿Qué tanto miras? – las orejas de inuyasha se movían de un lado a otro, el Hanyou se cruzo de brazos en signo de fastidio.

-Nada – Una risita se escapo de los labios de Rin, en realidad le fascinaban las orejas del hanyou y varias veces había tenido curiosidad por tocarlas, aunque también estaban las de Eiichi.

Llegaron a la casa, Kagome miro a Rin y luego a Kohaku, los dos parecían niños que acababan de ser regañados. Después miro a Inuyasha, lucia mas molesto que de costumbre.

-Hola Kohau – Abrazo al exterminador. Inuyasha arqueo una ceja. -¿Cómo has estado?

-Muy bien señora Kagome, por lo que me a contado Sango ustedes también – Kohaku miro de reojo a Rin, esta se sonrojo.

-Rin esta lastimada – Denuncio Inuyasha. Kagome miro los raspones que tenia la joven, una vez mas, busco entre sus cosas. Saco una pequeña botella azul, Alcohol, y unas cuantas gasas.

Pronto la sacerdotisa y Rin estaban el la estancia, esta ultima hacia una cantidad de gestos, muchos de ellos indescifrables. Inuyasha y Kohaku miraban divertidos la escena. Tras varios intentos fallidos para escapar, Rin no tuvo mas remedio que quedarse quieta.

-Vamos Rin… no es para tanto. –Kagome intentaba consolarla.

Después de algunas escenas dramáticas por parte de Rin, todos se sentaron a la mesa a cenar, Kagome había preparado la comida.

-Huele delicioso, señora Kagome – Dijo Kohaku

-Vamos… No hay necesidad que mientas – Interrumpí Inuyasha.

-Abajo

La velada paso tranquila, todos comieron (Inuyasha devoro la mayor cantidad de comida que pudo), rieron y platicaron algunas de sus experiencias el los últimos años. De pronto el fuerte llanto de un pequeño llamo la atención de todos, Inuyasha se levanto de la mesa y fue a la habitación donde se encontraba su hijo, Kohaku se sorprendió pero Kagome y Rin, no.

Después de algunos momentos el llanto de Eiichi ceso. Kagome bostezo, estaba muy cansada.

- Bien chicos- Dijo dando una mirada picara – Creo que es hora de dejarlos solos.- Dicho esto se retiro. Ambos jóvenes se quedaron muy sorprendidos, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar, Rin miraba sus manos como si en ellas hubiera algo muy interesante.

-Rin- Kohaku se escuchaba muy nervioso -¿Te gustaría ir a dar un paseo?

-Si- asintió tímidamente. Kohaku se levanto y fue al lugar donde estaba Rin para ofrecerle su brazo, Rin coloco su mano en la de él y así salieron de la casa.

Un silencio incomodo se interponía entre ambos, caminaron entrando al bosque hasta llegar a las orillas de un caudaloso río. Ambos se quitaron los zapatos, se sentaron cerca y sumergieron los pies en el agua. Ninguno de los dos sabían como romper el silencio. Rin se sentía aturdida, su corazón latía con fuerza.

-¿Aun recuerdas cuando intente matarte? – En la voz de Kohaku se escuchaba mucho dolor.

- Si –Rin recordó como su amo la había salvado aquella vez – No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa…

-Si Sesshomaru no hubiera llegado a tiempo, yo hubiera conseguido mi cometido.

-Él siempre estaba ahí cuando yo lo necesitaba.- La voz de Rin se quebró y su rostro se vio enjuagado por las lagrimas. Kohaku la tomo por la cintura atrayéndola hacia su pecho, dejándola llorar.

-Ahora yo estoy aquí… Para ti – con una mano sostuvo su barbilla y levanto su rostro, pudo ver aquellos hermosos ojos esmeraldas llenos de lágrimas. Acerco sus labios y deposito un tierno beso en su frente, Rin volvió a esconder su rostro en el pecho del muchacho, hasta quedarse dormida.

El exterminador la cargo en sus fuertes brazos, pudo observar su hermoso rostro iluminado por la luz de la luna y su bella figura, tan insinuante para ser amada. Esos hermosos labios rosas que lo incitaban a cometer la mayor de las locuras.

Llevo a Rin hasta la casa y la deposito en su futón, no sin antes robarle un tierno y dulce beso.

Por otro lado un hombre, mitad humano mitad bestia no estaba tan alegre con el comportamiento de su nuevo invitado.

-¿Inuyasha sucede algo? – Kagome estaba atenta ante el extraño comportamiento de su marido. Solo recibió por respuesta un gruñido.

- Ya veo – Kagome sonrió - ¿Quién iba a pensar que fueras tan celoso con la protegida de **tu **hermano?- Kagome sabia que Inuyasha había empezado a ver a Rin casi como a una hija, ambos lo hacían.

- Dirás,** mi** protegida- Inuyasha atrapo a Kagome en un fuerte abrazo, besándole sensualmente el cuello.

- Creo que a Rin le ha llegado una nueva oportunidad.

-"Espero que no se demasiado tarde para ti Sesshomaru" – Pensó Inuyasha al momento en que recostaba a su esposa en el futón.

_**Para otros la vida no era tan alegre, tal vez por su propia culpa. **_

Sesshomaru revisaba algunos documentos, problemas de las tierras del Oeste. Su subconsciente le jugo una mala pasada y por un momento recordó que ya no había nadie que entrara corriendo en sus estancias solo para regalarle una corona de flores.

-"Tonterías"

-¿Amo? – una voz muy conocida para él se escuchaba del otro lado de la puerta,

- Pasa- dijo secamente.

-¿me mando llamar amo?

-¿Quién demonios te crees?- Los ojos del Inuyoukai empezaban a ponerse rojizos, el youkai que estaba enfrente de el parecía inmutable ante la amenaza.

-Nadie mi señor…

-¿Dónde demonios estabas, Jaken – Su tono regresaba a ser el habitual.

- Como usted me dijo amo, lleve a "la mocosa" lejos de su castillo, lejos de las tierras del oeste – El youkai verde hablaba con cinismo y una sonrisa ladina se dibujaba en su rostro.

-¿Dónde esta Rin?

-No imaginaba que le interesara… - Jaken fue callado por el duro golpe que recibió por parte de su amo.

-Insolente, ¡hice una pregunta, o ¿ya se te olvido quien soy?

-Por supuesto que no, mi señor – Esto ultimo lo dijo con gran rencor.- Rin esta en la casa de **su** medio hermano, el señor Inuyasha –Jaken sabia que estas palabras le costarían la vida, pero tan solo fue golpeado cruda y brutalmente con los látigos de veneno de su amo.

-Lárgate de aquí –Sesshomaru dijo esto lo mas hiriente que pudo.

-Eso es lo que intento…

El taiyoukai observo sorprendido a su fiel sirviente, después de tanto tiempo juntos, Jaken jamás se había comportado de esa manera. Sesshomaru savia que Jaken apreciaba a la pequeña, pero no se imaginaba que este estuviera dispuesto a perder la vida por ella.

-Haz lo que te plazca –Dijo finalmente

-Iré en busca de mi pequeña y me quedare a su lado. –Jaken dijo esto intentando dar una explicación a su amo, aventurándose una vez más a desatar su ira. Sesshomaru lo ignoro completamente, saliendo de la habitación, dejando a un pequeño Youkai muy triste.

-"Amo" – Jaken, quien siempre había vivido para Sesshomaru, ahora se sentía muy solo. –"Espero que se de cuenta" – El youkai verde estaba dispuesto a abandonar el palacio del oeste lo antes posible, para regresar al lado de su niña.

Los días pasaban rápidamente, entre discusiones, risas y paseos por el lago. Kohaku y Rin empezaban a hablarse con más confianza, mientras su amistad se iba fortaleciendo.

Rin estaba algo aburrida, Inuyasha y Kohaku habían ido a destruir a un demonio que rondaba la aldea, Kagome había ido a su época para visitar a su familia y el pequeño Eiichi estaba profundamente dormido.

Rin resoplo. Raras veces se quedaba sola, pero los momentos en que lo estaba se le hacían eternos. Se encontraba sentada en la terraza, cuando diviso una figura muy querida, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, rasgando un poco su Kimono.

-¡Señor Jaken! – Grito lo más fuerte que pudo.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que una señorita educada no se comporta de esa mane….- Cuando Jaken reacciono estaba siendo fuertemente estrujado entre los brazos de Rin. –Rin… No puedo respirar – Jaken empezaba a ponerse verde por la falta de aire(a no, verde ya esta). Pero Rin no estaba dispuesta a soltarlo y lo abrazo y cargo como si se tratase de un muñeco de peluche.

Jaken estaba feliz (a pesar de estar siendo asfixiado)

Desde lo alto de un árbol una figura observaba la escena…

CONTINUARA…

OK aquí esta la siguiente parte de mi historia…

Les agradezco mucho todos sus comentarios y felicitaciones, en verdad me hacen muy feliz con todos los comentarios que me hacen. GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS.

OK creo que me emocione.

Bueno quería hacerles una pregunta: ¿Les gusto el capitulo anterior? Es que lo tuve que hacer muy rápido y alo mejor no fue muy bueno… Uu

Espero que les este gustando y les pido nuevamente una disculpa por lo que tarde en actualizar (No lo vuelvo hacer)

Estrella Syriana: No te preocupes, en realidad agradezco todos tus comentarios y te pediría que los siguieras haciendo. Yo se que mi ortografía o Horrografia (como dice mi hermano) no es la mejor, pero agradezco tus criticas para poder ir mejorando. También te doy gracias por los dulces y por supuesto que me gustan, a decir verdad me encantan.

Bueno muchas gracias a todos por leer esta historia…

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO POR FIN CONOCEREMOS A LA PRINCESA HIMEKO.

Se despide:

Dark Luthien.


	5. Dos Amigos y Una Princesa

"**Luna Creciente"**

Muchísimas gracias por leer esta historia.

**Los personajes principales en esta historia son propiedad de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, no hago esto con fin de lucro sino por mera diversión así que por favor, no me demanden.**

Aquí les tengo un nuevo capitulo, espero les guste.

CAPITULO 5: Dos Amigos y Una Princesa.

Rin abrazaba con fuerza a Jaken, pronto su rostro se vio totalmente humedecido por las lágrimas. El youkai verde lo noto.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Jaken intentaba esconder algunas lágrimas -¿Qué no vez que ya estoy aquí?- Rin asintió, y con un brazo limpio su rostro.

Jaken se distrajo un poco. Alzo el báculo de dos cabezas de manera amenazante y se coloco delante de Rin.

-¿Quién Eres? – Un youkai apareció enfrente de ambos. Deslizo su mano por el báculo de dos cabezas, arrebatándoselo ágilmente a su portador.

- Tranquilo… Jaken.- Los ojos de Rin se abrieron de par en par.

- ¿Señor Ichiro?...- Jaken hizo una mueca. La joven dio unos pasos, luego se abrazo fuertemente de su antiguo mentor.

-------------------------------------FLASHBACK----------------------------------

Después de uno de los tantos viajes que realizaba Rin al lado de su amo, esta había resultado herida a causa de un miserable mounstro, él cual había tenido la valentía de atacar a la protegida del Lord De Las Tierras Del Oeste. Después de eso, el desafortunado demonio encontró la muerte en las garras de Sesshomaru.

Rin estaba en su habitación. Desde muy temprano, Mayako había ido a advertirle a su pequeña niña, que mientras estuviera en ese estado no podría salir a jugar.

Jaken también había ido a visitarle, el Youkai verde se sentía responsable por haberla descuidado.

A pesar de no estar gravemente herida, Rin se sentía muy mal, se sentía sola. Todos sus amigos tenían que cumplir con sus labores en el castillo.

Rin soplo fastidiada, estaba muy aburrida.

Después de un rato, la pequeña escucho como alguien llamaba a la puerta, pero no contesto.

-¿No piensas contestarme? – Sesshomaru entro a la habitación, Rin se avergonzó por su comportamiento.

- Lo siento amo – El inuyoukai no dijo nada.

Rin miro detenidamente los ojos de su amo, en esos ojos fríos y distantes pudo ver preocupación, sonrió.

Sesshomaru miro confundido a su protegida, cada día entendía menos a los humanos. Sin embargo ahí estaba, preocupado por una insignificante niña.

El Inuyoukai se acerco al futón de la pequeña. Sin ningún aviso levanto el Kimono de Rin, para poder ver su tobillo, el cual se encontraba terriblemente hinchado y amoratado. Sesshomaru gruño.

La niña, de unos once años, seguía feliz por que su señor había ido a verla.

El Taiyoukai se alejo del futón. Sin decir nada se sentó cerca de la entrada a la habitación, recargándose en la pared.

-¿Se quedara aquí? – Dijo Inconcientemente la pequeña.

-¿Te molesta? – Sesshomaru tenía los ojos entrecerrados, después de aquel incidente no estaba tan seguro de que su pequeña pudiera seguir acompañándolos.

-No… Por supuesto que no, amo. – Después de algunas horas Sesshomaru empezaba a arrepentirse de su decisión. Rin no había dejado de hablar en toda la tarde, contándole todas las travesuras que le jugaba a Jaken.

A pesar de eso, Sesshomaru no se había alejado ni un segundo de su lado, aunque se limitaba tan solo, a escucharla. La tarde se convirtió en un monologo, en donde Rin hablaba y Sesshomaru no tenia mas remedio que atenderla.

Una noche fresca cubrió el castillo del oeste. Rin se estremeció a causa del viento que entraba, Sesshomaru se puso de pie y se dirigió al balcón, cerrando las ventanas. Cuando se volteo se dio cuenta que la pequeña dormía, se dirigía hacia la puerta…

-¿Amo? – Rin frotaba tiernamente sus ojos. Sesshomaru suspiro, después de todo, seria una larga noche.

Rin abrió lentamente los ojos, unos rayos de luz tenían tiempo molestándola.

-Buenos días pequeña…- Un Youkai de ojos color miel vigilaba sus sueños.

-Buenos días señor Ichiro.- Rin se cubría traviesamente con una manta.

-¿Dónde esta el amo? – Rin se dio cuenta que sesshomaru ya no estaba en sus habitaciones.

-Salio desde muy temprano. – La cara de la niña se entristeció, Ichiro sonrió resignado.

-Señor Ichiro – Ahora Rin se encontraba totalmente cubierta por las mantas.

- ¿Usted cree que?... ¿Usted cree que podría enseñar a Rin a defenderse? – Ichiro rió nervioso.

-Claro…

Después de ese día, Ichiro se convirtió en el mentor de la pequeña. Enseñándola a utilizar toda clase de armas, especialmente una espada de hoja corta. Desgraciadamente Rin no era muy buena y las clases pronto fueron suspendidas por orden de Sesshomaru, quien creía que su pequeña podría salir lastimada.

----------------------------- -------- FIN DEL FLASHBACK-------------------------------

-¿Cómo haz estado pequeña? – Rin no respondió. Estaba feliz de ver a sus amigos.

-¿Qué demonios hacen ustedes aquí? – Inuyasha intervino "cortésmente" en la platica de los recién llegados.

- Príncipe Inuyasha. – Ichiro hizo una pequeña reverencia, Jaken tan solo una mueca.

Kohaku caminaba apenas unos metros atrás del Hanyou y se sorprendió por la manera en que el neko Youkai llamo a Inuyasha.

-¿Tu quien eres? – El Hanyou hizo descansar a Tetsusaiga en su hombro derecho.

-Mi nombre es Ichiro, fui amigo de tu padre y ahora brindo mis servicios al primogénito de Inutaisho.

-Vaya, vaya –Inuyasha hablaba con tono irónico. – Y si se puede saber, ¿Donde dejaste al estupido de mi medio hermano? – El youkai gato sonrió para sus adentros, tenia que reconocer que entre los dos hermanos existía una diferencia de carácter muy notoria.

- El señor Sesshomaru esta en el palacio del Oeste – Ichiro voltio para poder mirar los ojos de Rin – Aunque no dudo, que pronto estará dispuesto a buscar algo que dejo ir… – Rin no entendió el comentario.

A Kohaku no le agradaba en lo absoluto la manera tan familiar en la que el youkai trataba a Rin. El exterminador se había convertido en un hombre fuerte, dejando atrás al niño que todos manipulaban.

Rin tuvo una larga conversación con Ichiro y Jaken, a pesar de no haber estado mucho tiempo lejos de su pequeño amigo verde, tenía muchas cosas que contarle.

Mientras tanto Inuyasha y Kohaku habían entrado a la casa, de vez en cuando alguno de los dos lanzaba algunas miradas curiosas, intentando descubrir que era lo que platicaba Rin con los youkais.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome estaba feliz, hacia algún tiempo que no platicaba con su hermano Sota.

-"Espero que Inuyasha no allá dejado sola a Rin" – La sacerdotisa tarareaba una canción de su época, pero en cuanto llego a su casa observo una escena que la dejo totalmente sorprendida.

Ahí estaba Rin, sentada en la terraza platicando alegremente con un neko Youkai, mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Jaken y tiraba de sus cachetes como si se tratase de un pequeño (Por supuesto que al youkai rana no se le veía muy feliz). Por otro lado estaban Inuyasha y Kohaku, quienes intentaban que Eiichi dejara de llorar, para poder escuchar la conversación de la pequeña. (Inuyasha tenia las orejas alzadas, como cuando quiere encontrar a un enemigo).

Kagome no tuvo más opción que reír.

-Buenas tardes – La sacerdotisa saludo cortésmente mientras daba unas miradas curiosas a Ichiro.

- Buenas tardes Señora Kagome. – Rin se puso de pie haciendo una pequeña reverencia. – Quiero presentarle a un amigo, su nombre es Ichiro y era mi antiguo maestro. –Ichiro hizo una reverencia.

-Gusto en conocerla – Kagome se sonrojo, la mirada de el youki gato era muy profunda, además de ser muy guapo.

-¿Mmm? – Inuyasha se interpuso bruscamente, entregándole su pequeña hijo a kagome. Todos se dieron cuenta de los celos de Inuyasha.

-Sacerdotisa… - Jaken intentaba hablar, Rin lo soltó. – Yo quería saber… -Las mejillas de Jaken iban tomando color. – Yo quería saber…

-¡Habla ya, quieres! –Inuyasha se impacientaba.

-¡¿Quieres dejarme tranquilo! –Jaken suspiro –Yo quería saber… ¿si fuera posible permanecer al lado de Rin?

Rin abrió los ojos gravemente.

-¿No regresaras con el amo? –La oji- verde estaba enmudecida, una sonrisa decoro rápidamente su rostro.

-El amo sesshomaru… - Jaken callo, no seria correcto contarle la verdad a Rin – Me permitió quedarme a tu lado.

-Vaya, así que Sesshomaru por fin se deshizo de su mascota.

-¡Tu, maldito Hibrido! - La discusión se interrumpió de pronto, los presentes se dieron cuenta que Rin lloraba. Kagome sentía que tenia su corazón el las manos, no resistía ver aquellos ojos tan inocentes, cubiertos por las lagrimas.

"_Mi amor esta en un caprichoso letargo, cada vez que hablan de ti siento como si miles de cuchillas atravesaran mi pecho, intentando llevarse tu recuerdo"_

-Puedes quedarte_… -_Dijo firmemente Inuyasha. (Como todos sabemos, este adorable Hanyou no soporta ver llorar a una mujer). Kagome se conmovió por la actitud de su marido.

-¿Rin? – Kohaku hablaba dulcemente -¿Estas bien? – En un acto brusco Rin se limpio las lágrimas y asintió.

Jaken intentaba reconocer al joven, cuando por fin lo hizo alzo el báculo de dos cabezas, en una actitud amenazante. El exterminador sintió el peligro y se puso a la defensiva.

-Tu, maldito bastardo –Jaken hablaba con ira. -¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- Inuyasha tan solo observaba.

-¿Sucede algo, Jaken? – Ichiro no comprendía la actitud tan repentina del youkai rana.

- Este maldito fue el que intento asesinar a Rin... – Ichiro observo por un momento a Kohaku, después con una velocidad sorprendente aprisiono el cuello del muchacho, hundiendo ansiosamente sus garras.

Kagome tapo su boca con ambas manos, Inuyasha estaba algo confundió.

-¿Señor Ichiro? –La voz de Rin estaba quebrada –Vasta, por favor. – Inuyasha se interpuso una vez mas entre el youkai, haciendo que este soltara violentamente al muchacho.

- Por favor… -Volvió a decir, ahora mas firmemente. El Neko youkai azoto la espalda de kohaku con su látigo de veneno, de la piel del muchacho empezaba a brotar sangre.

Rin estaba muy asustada, sus manos no dejaban de temblar. Jamás había visto comportarse de esa manera a Ichiro. Parecía como si este, fuera otra persona.

-------------------------------------FLASHBACK----------------------------------

Rin corría despavorida por todo el castillo del Oeste, accidentalmente había quebrado algunas cosas y su amo la estaba buscando para "charlar".

La pequeña no savia donde ocultarse, gracias al gran olfato de Sesshomaru, existían muy pocos escondites dentro del palacio.

De pronto la pequeña choco con algo, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo. Cuando por fin pudo alzar la vista, se dio cuenta que había chocada, con nada mas y nada menos, que las piernas de su maestro. Ichiro estaba un poco inclinado, asegurándose que su pequeña estuviera bien. Rin sonrió.

-¿Sucede algo? –Rin no savia a ciencia cierta que contestarle. El neko youkai se dio cuenta que Sesshomaru se aproximaba.

-Parece que el amo te esta buscando- De un brinco, Rin se puso de pie y se escondió en las espaldas de Ichiro, sosteniendo con ambas manos su Yukata.

-Rin… - La fría voz de Sesshomaru se escucho en la habitación. Ichiro sonreía, intentando no delatar a la pequeña humana.

Por supuesto que Sesshomaru savia donde estaba Rin, la actitud de la pequeña agradaba al frió youkai, sin decir mas salio de la habitación.

Ichiro se sorprendió, algunas veces parecía que aquella inocente humana había podido domar el corazón de aquella implacable bestia.

Rin tiro de la yukata para llamar la atención del neko youkai, Ichiro le sonrió y la subió en sus brazos.

- ¿El amo se fue?

- Si Rin.

-¿Pude esconderme? – Rin lo miraba desconfiada – Rin pudo esconderse del amo – Dijo finalmente, con un aire de triunfo.

Lo que Rin no savia, era que en la habitación de al lado, un youkai frió había escuchado perfectamente sus palabras. Sesshomaru sonrió levemente.

----------------------------- -------- FIN DEL FLASHBACK-------------------------------

Inuyasha intentaba parar las embestidas del neko youkai. Kagome no savia que hacer.

Rin observo confundida a Jaken, el youkai rana tenia una sonrisa cínica, jamás olvido cuando aquel niño había intentado dañar a su pequeña.

-¡Vasta! –La voz de Rin se escuchaba desesperada - ¡Señor Ichiro! –El neko youkai paro de inmediato, Observo los irritados ojos de la joven.

Kohaku miro a Rin, otra vez estaba ahí, pidiendo con todas sus fuerzas por su vida. El exterminador savia, que solo gracias a Rin, Sesshomaru le había perdonado la vida.

-Cuando Kohaku intento herirme, Naraku lo controlaba – Se escuchaba muy segura de si misma – No fue su intención hacerme daño. Durante el tiempo que estuve lejos del amo, él cuido de mí.

Ichiro tomo una vez mas el cuello de Kohaku, lo sostuvo para poder mirarlo a los ojos, después de eso lo soltó repentinamente.

-Como digas – Rin suspiro aliviada. Jaken no estaba muy conforme, pero no quería agobiar a su pequeña.

Inuyasha y Kagome ayudaron a Kohaku, no estaba gravemente herido, aun cuando los ataques habían sido fuertes.

-Lo lamento, pequeña – Ichiro intentaba disculparse con Rin, Kohaku le importaba muy poco. La muchacha estaba seria, de alguna manera molesta.

-Mayako me dijo que te trajera esto- El neko youkai le mostró un pequeño morral, Rin lo tomo sin hacer algún comentario. Sus ojos se volvieron a humedecer, pero esta vez logro aprisionar sus lágrimas. Se abrazo fuertemente de Ichiro, él respondió el gesto.

Después de algunos instantes, Rin saco una daga que estaba oculta entre su Kimono, y corto un mechón de su largo y sedoso cabello. El youkai acepto el regalo.

-Es hora de regresar… - Ichiro revolvió los cabellos de Rin y luego se despidió de Jaken.

-Por favor, dígale a mi nana…- La voz se le volvió a quebrar – Que estoy bien...

-No te preocupes pequeña. – El youkai gato dio una fría mirada para el interior de la casa, concretamente al lugar donde se encontraba Kohaku.

-¿Estarán bien? – Ambos amigos asintieron. – Cuida de ella, Jaken. – Después de decir esto, el youkai se elevo un poco, desapareciendo en una gran estela de luz.

Rin volvió abrazar a Jaken, esta vez el Youkai rana acaricio el cabello ébano de la joven, en una muestra de cariño. Ambos entraron a la casa.

-Lo lamento – Rin no se atrevía a mirar los ojos de Kohaku.

-No fue nada – Las heridas del muchacho ya estaban vendadas, Kagome se había convertido en una gran curandera, aunque gracias a la ayuda de Inuyasha el muchacho no había resultado gravemente herido.

-Rin – Kohaku se aproximo a la pequeña, con una de las manos que tenia vendada tomo su barbilla y alzo levemente su rostro. – Estoy bien… No quiero que te preocupes. – Rin tomo su mano entre las suyas, los dos se sonrojaron.

Un hermoso cabello blanco se mecía al compás del viento. Había salido al balcón, intentando aclarar sus pensamientos.

-De modo que Tu eres Sesshomaru – Una voz femenina se escucho a sus espaldas – El Lord de estas tierras, si no me equivoco – El inuyoukai se mantuvo en silencio, se giro lentamente para poder ver quien era la dueña de esa voz.

La figura de una youkai apareció ante él.

Sus ojos rojos resplandecieron en la oscuridad, y una hermosa silueta se vio iluminada por la luz de la luna. Un fino perfuma acompañaba sus movimientos, el olor de las Rosas empalagaba los sentidos del albino.

-¿Quién eres? – En su voz no se notaba un ápice de interés

- Mi nombre es Himeko, Soy la señora de las tierras del sur – Sus provocativos labios carmín, insinuaron una cínica sonrisa. – Y desde hoy, soy la señora de estas tierras. –Sesshomaru no dijo nada, tan solo la observo por un momento.

Su cabello era muy negro, sostenido por una elegante peineta con adornos en oro. Estaba ataviada con un Kimono Hōmongi de color negro y con el escudo de un dragón en la parte posterior, su figura era estilizada y sus rasgos eran seductores. Su piel era muy blanca y en su rostro se podían observar algunas marcas violáceas, que daban a conocer su linaje. De sus manos descendían unas fuertes garras, y atada a su cintura llevaba una espada de hoja corta, adornada en plata.

El Lord De las tierras del oeste entro a su habitación, mostrándose apático con la recién llegada.

- "Ya me habían hablado de ti, Sesshomaru" – Las marcas de su rostro se volvieron más oscuras. – Pronto aprenderás a respétame. –Sonrió.

CONTINUARA…

**Tal vez la actitud de Ichiro les parezca agresiva, pero recuerden que Kohaku fue el primero que intento asesinar a su niña.**

**En los próximos capítulos sabremos las intenciones de nuestra querida princesa.**

Bueno, espero que les guste este capitulo. pronto publicare el siguiente.

Agradezco todos los comentarios que me hacen. Muchísimas gracias por dejar Reviews, gracias a todos.

Me siento muy feliz cada vez que mi buzón me indica que tengo un nuevo correo UU

Espero que el próximo capitulo sea mas largo.

Saludos a todos mis queridos lectores, y otra vez les pido una disculpa por la tardanza.

POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS….

Hasta la próxima…

Dark Luthien.


	6. CLARO UMBROSO

HOLA.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer esta historia. Pido disculpas por todos los errores existentes, ya sean de narración o de ortografía, la verdad es que esta es mi primer historia y agradecería todos los comentarios que gusten hacerme, sean buenos o malos (Aunque me gustan mas los buenos), para de esa manera ir mejorando.

Muchas gracias…

**Antes que nada: Los personajes principales en esta historia son propiedad de la gran Rumiko Takahashi (Que diera yo por que Sesshomaru fuera mió). No hago esto con fin de lucro, si no por mera diversión así que por favor, no me demanden. **

CAPITULO 6: **CLARO UMBROSO.**

Unos ojos carmesí, daban la bienvenida al amanecer. La youkai dragón tenía algunas horas despierta, escudriñaba con esmero su habitación. El lugar era amplio, con una gran cantidad de luz.

Alzo un poco más la cabeza, el recinto era en forma rectangular, acogiendo las estancias auxiliares. La estructura carecía de correas, de modo que era sostenida por grandes pilares, con definiciones en mármol.

Se deslizo levemente dentro de su futón para poder levantarse.

Observo unos estandartes de color azul, que bajaban por las paredes. En ellos se podía mirar la figura de un gran perro bordada en oro, junto con el símbolo de las tierras del oeste.

El olor de la caoba llego hasta sus sentidos, todas las puertas estaban exquisitamente talladas con finas maderas y excelentes diseños.

Tal vez la habitación era pequeña, comparada con la que visito la noche anterior, pero tenia elegantes proporciones.

Pudo observar a la mitad de la estancia, una pintura. Una hermosa youkai albina, con marcas en su rostro y una Luna Creciente incrustada en su frente era quien se podía observar en esta.

El recuerdo de Sesshomaru asaltó su mente. Tal vez su madre, pensó.

- Buenos días, mi señora. – Frente a ella, otra youkai dragón hizo una reverencia. Sus cabellos eran de color negro, pero sus ojos eran azul gris, y su piel era solo un poco mas oscura que le de su ama. Estaba ataviada, curiosamente, como una exterminadora. A sus espaldas portaba dos espadas de doble filo, una de ellas era un poco mas larga que la otra, llevando también el escudo de las tierras del sur.

- Llegas antes de lo esperado, Itsuko.

- Lo lamento – Himeko hizo una mueca de fastidio.

- Dime ya… ¿A que haz venido?

- Algunos Youkais atacan nuestro territorio – El tono de voz cambio un poco, la amargura se hizo notar.

- ¿No pudieron encargarse?

-Lo siento. Hemos perdido a muchos de los nuestros.

La Youkai de ojos escarlata soltó el obi de su kimono, la noche anterior no había tenido tiempo de cambiarse, la túnica se deslizo suavemente por sus hombros. Itsuko se giro un poco, dándole privacidad. Himeko sonrió.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si – Un silencio se prolongo por la habitación.

La youkai Dragón, se atavió con un Kimono de manga corta, tipo Kodose, encima de este se coloco un kimono mas amplio, de color morado pálido. El obi tenía una serie de filas de hilos de seda en bordados de realce cubiertas por oro y plata.

- Mi señora… - Itsuko aclaro su garganta, las dos youkais se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que tenia uso de razón había sido entrenada para ser la guardiana de la señora de las tierras del sur. Himeko la miro con cierta curiosidad.

-Quieres decirme algo, Itsuko.

- ¿Por qué aceptaste el compromiso con El Lord De estas tierras? – En su voz se escuchaba molestia, o tal vez una gran tristeza. Una sombra cubrió su mente, sus ojos se vieron opacados por los celos. Himeko volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez su rostro se cubrió con una mascara que se negaba a quebrantarse.

-Ambas sabemos que el reino del sur, ya no tiene fuerzas para defenderse.

- Existirán otras formas...

-¿Cuáles? En nuestros tiempos las alianzas ya no son respetadas. Si obtengo el favor de Sesshomaru, obtendré la fuerza para defender mi reino.

Los ojos de Itsuko se llenaron por un momento de malicia. Himeko se acerco a ella, entre sus manos tomo su rostro, mirándola imperturbablemente a los ojos…

-Partiré enseguida…- Dijo finalmente la dama. Sin mas, la youkai hizo una reverencia y salio de la habitación.

Himeko se recargo en uno de los blancos pilares de la habitación. Clavo las fuertes garras en sus manos, hasta que los nudillos cambiaron su color por uno mas pálido, la sangre empezó a brotar de su piel.

Jaken caminaba apresuradamente, maldiciendo entre dientes al joven exterminador. Desde muy temprano ambos amigos habías salido a dar un pequeño paseo, el youkai rana aun estaba dormido y por eso no se había dado cuenta.

Mientras tanto, Rin intentaba atrapar todas las manzanas que Kohaku le aventaba desde lo alto de un árbol. Tan solo basto un comentario de la oji-verde, al decir que tenía un poco de hambre, para que el joven se trepase al manzano más cercano.

A pesar de tener algunas heridas en su cuerpo, cortaduras en su espalda que no terminaban de cicatrizar y uno que otro aruño, el muchacho bajo ágilmente del tronco. Rin sonrió.

El chico traía una Hakama de color azul, acompañada con un chaleco de mangas anchas, del mismo color. Rin estaba vestida con un Kimono en color blanco, el Obi era rosa tenue con algunos dibujos abstractos, su cabello estaba sostenido por una peineta de igual color.

Se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol, el día era calido.

Algunos crisantemos y distintos tipos de lilas adornaban el paisaje. El canto de los gorriones era evidente.

- Sabes… pocas veces he visto días tan hermosos como este. – El comentario de Kohaku hizo sonrojar a la oji-verde. La joven tan solo asintió.

Los dos empezaron a comer aliviadamente los frutos, a Rin le encantaba que el exterminador le platicara todas las aventuras que afrontaba durante sus largos viajes. Kohaku pasaba horas describiéndole los lugares majestuosos que había conocido.

-Desde que mi Amo no permitió que siguiera viajando a su lado – Rin dio otra mordida a la manzana, el jugo se deslizo suavemente por sus labios. Kohaku estaba impresionado por la belleza que poseía. –No he tenido la oportunidad de conocer muchos lugares…

-¿Te gustaría viajar a mi lado? – Las palabras se quedaron en el aire, fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. El pecho de Rin se sintió asfixiado y su garganta no pudo pronunciar ninguna palabra.

- ¿Dónde han estado? – Jaken los miro con recelo, Rin no pudo recordar ningún otro momento donde su viejo amigo, hubiera sido más oportuno. Un suspiro escapo de sus labios.

-------------------------------------FLASHBACK----------------------------------

Abrió sus ojos pesadamente.

Se recordó así misma corriendo, intentando escapar de los lobos, después de eso había caído de bruces y estando aun viva uno de los lobos había mordido su espalda. Nunca había sentido tanto dolor.

El dolor ya no estaba, su cuerpo sentía cierta calidez. Hizo un esfuerzo para saber donde estaba. Sonrió al mirarse en los brazos del Youkai albino, el mismo que algunos días atrás intento ayudar. La niña pudo notar en sus ojos una sombra de preocupación, se acerco más a su pecho.

Sin decirle nada, la deposito en el suelo y empezó a caminar dejándolos atrás, a ella y aun muy confundido sirviente. Sin más la pequeña comenzó a seguirlo, dejando atrás a todos los "humanos" que tanto daño la habían hecho.

De vez en cuando recordaba a sus padres, mencionaban a los youkais como seres crueles y malvados. Ella no lo creía así, pasarían muchos años antes de que quisiera volver a mezclarse con los de su misma especie, claro que existían algunas excepciones.

----------------------------- -------- FIN DEL FLASHBACK-------------------------------

Rin estaba tan dispuesto como antes de recorrer el mismo camino que Sesshomaru, pero intentaba negárselo, manteniendo su orgullo tan firme como le era posible. Algunos gritos la hicieron volver a la realidad, observaba divertida la "pequeña" riña entre Kohaku y el youkai verde.

Después de eso, los tres regresaron a la aldea.

Jaken podía ver a las mujeres bordando dentro de sus terrazas, algunos niños jugaban alegremente. En los alrededores existían sembradíos de arroz, varios hombres se encargaban de cultivar la tierra. El youkai rana jamás imagino vivir en un lugar que estuviese rodeado por humanos, pero podía decir que era feliz, alzo su vista para poder ver a su pequeña. Rin le sonrió y luego estiro sus brazos para poder cargarlo, como si fuera un niño, Jaken fingía estar molesto.

-"Que pensaría mi amo"- Pensó.

Kagome estaba sentada en la terraza tomando un poco de te.

- Buenas tardes señora Kagome –Kohaku y Rin saludaron alegremente, Jaken hizo un gesto intentando imitar a sus acompañantes. Todos entraron a la casa.

La imagen enfrente de ellos despertó algunas sonrisas llenas de ternura, algunas incrédulas y otra algo burlona.

Inuyasha estaba recostado en el suelo, en su pecho estaba el pequeño Eiichi, el cual estaba encantado de poder jugar con su padre. Tan entretenido estaba el albino con su pequeño hijo, que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de algunas personas.

La tarde paso tranquilamente. Rin preparo la cena (Inuyasha estaba feliz), Jaken Y Kohaku intentaron sobrellevar una conversación.

Después de la comida todos se quedaron el la terraza, Rin escuchaba ansiosamente los relatos de Inuyasha, las aventuras que tuvieron que afrontar para poder reunir los fragmentos de la perla.

Algunas mujeres de la aldea se acercaron a la casa.

-Buenas noches –Rin las miro fastidiada, incluso asqueada. No podía dejar de ver en ellas a las mujeres de su aldea. Inclusive, hacia algunos días había escuchado a algunas de ellas rumoreando acerca de "La mujer que acompañaba al Youkai".

_Las heridas no sanan tan fácilmente, Rin._

Las miro una vez mas, su mirada era fría, queriendo inquietar a aquellas mujeres.

"_Ladrona"_

Recordó cuando la llamaban de esa forma. El hambre y el frió son grandes enemigos, pensó. Toco su rostro, intentando sentir el dolor de las palizas que le propinaban los aldeanos cuando se atrevía a robar algunos peces.

Se levanto elegantemente, demostrando que existía una gran diferencia entre esas mujeres y ella. Irguió la cabeza y entro en la casa, seguida inmediatamente por Jaken.

Después de algunas horas Rin todavía estaba despierta. Inuyasha y Kagome habían ido a ayudar a aquellas mujeres, Jaken y Kohaku ya estaban dormidos.

Tomo algunas de sus cosas y salio de la casa. Estaba decidida a darse un buen baño.

Camino internándose en el bosque. El lago se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos de la aldea, para no recibir visitas imprevistas por parte de los aldeanos.

Las copas de los árboles se movían al compás del viento, todo estaba iluminado por unos últimos rayos rojos que intentaban despedirse de aquella tierra. La luna estaba por alzarse.

Pronto la joven estaba en frente del lago, era como si el agua se hubiese transformado en un gran espejo que reflejaba la inmensidad celeste, algunas estrellas comenzaban a asomarse.

La fragancia de algunas flores llamo su atención, Crisantemos, Eran las flores mas conocidas.

Después de eso acomodo algunas de sus cosas cerca de la orilla del lago. Introdujo uno de sus pies en el agua, _fría._

Desato el nudo que sostenía su obi y deslizo su Kimono. La noche empezaba a cubrir su desnudes. Entro en el agua y un escalofrió recorrió su espalda.

Desde que había abandonado su hogar todo le parecía tan gris, tan opaco. La nostalgia por ver a sus seres amados invadió su corazón, la añorancia por volver a ver a su ser amado.

Deslizo una mano por sus labios, intentando limpiar la sangre que Sesshomaru derramo.

Sumergió su cuerpo, esforzándose por soportar la amarga temperatura del agua. La joven humana nado un poco, deshaciéndose de la suciedad de su cuerpo. Una sonrisa tímida escapo de sus labios, aun extrañaba las comodidades que tenia al ser la protegida Del Lord De Las Tierras Del Oeste.

_Unos ojos dorados escrutaban cada centímetro de su piel. Un youkai poderoso intentaba controlar su corazón, el cual se empeñaba en latir lo más rápido que podía._

La joven se acerco a sus pertenencias, sin salir del agua tomo algunos aceites aromáticos que empezó a colocar en su largo cabello ébano.

_El olor a orquídeas embriago sus sentidos, un leve gruñido escapo de sus labios. Las marcas en su rostro comenzaban a volverse más oscuras… Muchas noches había imaginado hacerla suya, tantas que perdió la cuenta. Su cuerpo empezaba a tensarse, comenzaba a sentir algunas pequeñas molestias…_

Después de asegurarse que su cabello estaba en perfecto estado, salio del agua.

_Sesshomaru la observo, su cuerpo estaba iluminado por la luna, detrás de ella un claro umbroso. El agua escurría desde su cabello, pasando por su espalda hasta llegar a sus tobillos. Sesshomaru siguió con anhelo el camino de aquellas gotas de agua. _

La joven cubrió su cuerpo con un Kimono azul celeste, la tela se le pego al cuerpo a causa de la humedad.

_Otro gruñido escapo de sus labios, las sensaciones que sentía eran ambiguas, estaba encaprichado, quería seguir viendo aquel cuerpo iluminado por la luna, quería poder volver a mirar aquella silueta en su desnudes. _

Abrocho su obi, tomo una peineta y aliso sus cabellos con cuidado, sosteniéndolos después con la misma peineta. Tomo el resto de sus pertenencias, se disponía a regresar…

El corazón de la joven se estremeció con fuerza, frente a ella estaba el causante de sus desventuras.

Un aire de ensueño rodeaba a Sesshomaru, sus blancos cabellos parecían hilos de plata. Su imponente figura estaba iluminada por la luz de la luna, sus ojos resplandecían como fuego de oro, dándole un aire sombrío.

Rin palideció, por un momento. Sintió que su vida empezaba a menguar.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Capitulo cortito pero espero que les guste.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU COMENTARIOS… No me canso de agradecerles a todos aquellos que se molestan en dejarme uno que otro Review…**

**Agradeciendo también a todos los que lean esta historia… GRACIAS.**

**Por el momento creo que es todo, por favor déjenme comentarios de cómo les gustaría que fuera el carácter de nuestra querida princesa… Los dejo con algunas dudas.**

**¿QUIEREN QUE SUFRA NUESTRO AMADO PRINCIPE?**

**Hasta la próxima…**

**Dark Luthien.**


	7. OLOR A HIERBA

HOLA.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer esta historia. Pido disculpas por todos los errores existentes, ya sean de narración o de ortografía, la verdad es que esta es mi primer historia y agradecería todos los comentarios que gusten hacerme, sean buenos o malos (Aunque me gustan mas los buenos), para de esa manera ir mejorando.

PERDON, disculpen por tardar tanto en actualizar… ¿Me perdonan?

Muchas gracias…

**Antes que nada: Los personajes principales en esta historia son propiedad de la gran Rumiko Takahashi (Que diera yo por que Sesshomaru fuera mió). No hago esto con fin de lucro, si no por mera diversión así que por favor, no me demanden. **

**CAPITULO 7: "Olor a Hierba**"

Una rama golpeo su rostro, un hilo rojo empezó a correr por su mejilla. Se detuvo, frente a ella estaban los restos de lo que habría sido una batalla formidable entre Youkais, algunos pedazos de fuego aun humeaban, cientos de cuerpos engalanaban el panorama, el suelo estaba teñido de rojo y negro a causa de la sangre y el veneno que se había derramado en aquel lugar. Un olor a muerte hizo que desvariara dando algunos pasos hacia atrás, se resistió a caer.

Fue acostumbrándose a tan desagradable olor. Viro, atrás de algunos árboles una joven youkai intentaba apilar los cuerpos de sus compañeros caídos.

Su armadura finamente tallada ahora estaba maltrecha, el escudo bordado que llevaba en la parte superior había sido arrancado, sus manos y cuello estaba totalmente teñidos por la sangre de sus contrarios y por la propia, sus pasos eran torpes a causa del cansancio. Intentaba fatídicamente despedirse de los suyos.

Himeko adelanto algunos pasos, para estar cerca de ella.

-Se han marchado… Casi murieron todos, los que no… huyeron – Su voz sonaba quebrada, apática ante la situación. De cierta manera sus actos estaban impulsados por una total frustración, quería recoger todos los cuerpos caídos.

Las miradas se cruzaron, sin ninguna pena o pudor las dos pudieron ver sus pensamientos, su dolor.

Himeko era arrogante, a pesar de lo que sentía tan solo hizo un gesto al ver los cuerpos inertes y dio la vuelta dirigiéndose hacia la sombra de un árbol. Itsuko continuo con su labor, tal vez si el cansancio la dejaba, seria capaz de terminarla.

Unas fuertes punzadas atormentaban la cabeza de la youkai de ojos carmín, froto sus sienes con ambas manos intentado alejar el molesto dolor. Si bien era cierto que los demonios no valoraban la vida tanto como los humanos, también era cierto que las últimas fuerzas de su territorio ya habían caído. Las tierras del sur, pronto estarían abiertas de puerta en puerta para aquel que quisiera tomarlas.

Se recostó cerca del árbol, una de sus manos llego al suelo quedando impregnada de la sangre que ataviaba tan vanamente aquella espesura, el rojo cada vez se hacia mas profundo, parecido al de sus ojos.

-No te culpes…

-Debí estar aquí, y no paseándome placidamente en el castillo del oeste.- Un silencio inoportuno se interpuso entre ambas.

-Regresaras…

-El podrá defender nuestro reino…

-¿Preguntas o respondes? – El olor de carne putrefacta ensombrecía el atardecer

-Tu no eres mas para el, que lo que serias para cualquier otro. – Himeko le brindo una fría mirada, Itsuko intentaba reprimir toda su rabia, su rostro se endureció como quien carga los golpes de la edad.

Un atardecer rojo cubrió el cielo, dándole un aire apagado a la ocasión. Ambas buscaban en los ojos de la otra un poco de comprensión.

_¿Amor? Tal vez… pero ¿hasta cuando?_

-¿Quién te dijo que podías opinar?- En un movimiento brusco la señora del sur se puso de pie, antes de que la oji-azul se diera cuenta, la distancia entre las dos se redujo.

Ambos sentidos se enajenaron con las flores del serego el cual estaba florecido, los cabellos azabaches se mezclaron a causa del viento que soplaba con un olor a muerte.

Himeko volvió a posar sus manos en el bello rostro de la joven. Frente a las tumba de aquellos guerreros caídos ambos labios se unieron, por un momento la arrogancia y la rabia se vieron sometidas.

Himeko deslizo su mano, tomo su cuello apasionadamente sin hacerle daño, limpio con sus caricias la sangre que en el estaba vertida. Con uno de sus colmillos araño ligeramente el labio inferior de Itsuko hasta que este comenzara a sangrar, después con sus mismos labios volvió a limpiar aquel líquido. Ambas respiraciones se entrecortaban.

Deslizo sus manos hasta que estuvieran en contacto con la piel de su espalda, con unas caricias traviesas delineó todas las cicatrices que la joven portaba

_Tantas peleas que lidie por ti, y ahora me pides que me vaya._

Un gemido ronco escapo de sus labios, bajo sus manos y con algunos tirones sujeto sus caderas. Itsuko estaba estática, sus pulmones ya no eran lo suficiente fuertes para retener el aire, sus mejillas estaban encendidas y sensaciones agudas recorrían su cuerpo, pidiéndole que complaciera sus deseos.

En un movimiento brusco, la Youkai de ojos escarlata se separo de su compañera. La otra observo confusa, intentando controlar el ritmo de su respiración.

-Vaya, vaya –Una sonrisa burlona y cínica se dibujo en sus labios. – ¿Hasta donde pretendías llegar? –Una carcajada sonora estremeció los sentidos de la oji azul.

- Hasta donde usted quisiera… -Un nuevo silencio se interpuso ente ambas. Itsuko agacho la cabeza intentando esconder sus lágrimas, lo poco que le quedaba de orgullo, en un intento fallido.

Una mueca de asco se dibujo en el rostro de la dama del sur, sus ojos demostraron hastío.

Siguió con su camino, no sin antes apartar bruscamente a su fiel compañera en un acto arrogante y ofensivo, pero como siempre, no obtuvo respuesta.

-------------------------------------FLASHBACK----------------------------------

Himeko intentaba esconderse en las caballerizas de su padre, temblaba de pies a cabeza, un suspiro escapo de su garganta al sentir la presencia de otra persona.

-Mi señora – La youkai de ojos azules hizo una reverencia. –La he estado buscando por todas partes… ¿Sucede algo?

La princesa de las tierras del sur miro fijamente a su sirvienta o "guardiana". Llevaba unas vestiduras extrañas, parecidas a las de los hombres, en color negro. Su cabello estaba sujetado en una coleta alta y en sus espaldas portaba dos espadas. No aparentaba ser más grande que ella y aun así su vida estaba destinada a resguardar su salud.

Una mueca se dibujo en su rostro, todos hablaban de ella como una muchachita caprichosa que estaba acostumbrada a obtener lo que quisiese.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Itsuko- La otra continuaba con el cuerpo inclinado, en señal de respeto.

- Déjate de estupideces.

-¿Perdón? –La mas joven desvió su vista del suelo, pudo por un momento penetrar en esa nórdica mirada.

-¿Quién te dijo que podías mirarme? – Un golpe crudo resonó en la habitación.

-Lo… Lo lamento – Bajo nuevamente la mirada.

-¿Mi padre continua buscándome?

-Así es, mi señora.

Otra gesto se dibujo en sus labios.

- Y… ¿no piensas hacer nada para impedirlo? – Himeko había llevado a cabo uno de sus tantos caprichos, desgraciadamente esta había llegado demasiado lejos, y su padre la buscaba para brindarle una reprimenda.

-¿Perdón? – Itsuko estaba muy confundida, acaso aquella joven concebía que ella se atrevería a agredir al señor de las tierras del sur.

Himeko avanzo algunos pasos para después inclinarse hacia ella.

-Yo pensaba que tu fidelidad era hacia mí… - Bastaron esas palabras para que la oji azul comprendiera el mensaje.

El castigo fue severamente impuesto. Varios youkais pudieron ver como la piel de una joven demonio se desmembraba con cada azote que le era dado, sus manos fueron amarradas lo suficiente fuerte como para causar marcas, de su boca brotaba sangre a causa de sus mismos colmillos, varios gemidos y gritos de dolor enardecían el ambiente.

Detrás, escondida entre las sombras, se podía observar la figura de una hermosa youkai, sus ojos resplandecían como llamaradas de fuego vivo.

Se deleitaba con el crujir de las sogas al quebrar con la espalda de Itsuko, cada gemido, cada gesto de dolor la extasiaba.

Ver su cuerpo casi quebrado le hacia sentir una necesidad de tenerla cerca. Su espalda estaba doblada y su cabeza gacha, la piel casi se le desprendía del hueso y por algunos instantes sus ojos perdieron la luz.

Se burlo de la tonta lealtad que la youkai le tenía, había sido capaz de aceptar los azotes que iban hacia ella.

----------------------------- -------- FIN DEL FLASHBACK-------------------------------

Itsuko apretó sus puños, intentando resguardarse en si misma. Apartando su dolor, una vez más.

- ¿Vendrás?... ¿O continuaras llorando?

_Siento que me duele el corazón, tengo miedo de seguirte._

Un ronco gruñido escapo de sus labios, sus pasos eran errantes como los de una bestia que intenta tomar lo suyo.

Rin hizo un ademán de querer huir, sus piernas no eran lo suficiente fuertes como para correr.

Sesshomaru se aproximo, su vista estaba fija en el suave Kimono que era como una segunda piel para la joven. Pronto ambas reparaciones se unieron, Sesshomaru bajo su rostro hasta estar en contacto con el cuello de la joven, intentaba capturar por siempre su esencia.

Rin aun estaba ausente, muchas preguntas golpeaban su cabeza. Un nuevo rose entre ambos cuerpos la hizo despertar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?... Perdón, ¿Qué hace aquí el Lord De las Tierras Del oeste?

Sesshomaru rompió el contacto, aun sentía como dentro de su cuerpo la sangre le continuaba hirviendo.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.

- Disculpe mi señor. Pero si vino a espiarme cuando estoy desnuda, creo que si es asunto mió.

Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar, apretó sus puños y pudo sentir como su cuerpo vibraba. Rin no lloraba de dolor si no de rabia, muchas veces permito que el Inuyoukai pisoteara su orgullo. Otras tantas ella misma se encargaba de hacerlo, al fin y al cabo que podría significar para él una humana apestosa y débil como ella.

Intento recoger sus cosas, inútil, eran tantas las emociones que emergían que no era capaz ni siquiera de articula alguna frase lo suficiente hiriente como para echar de aquel lugar al albino.

Sesshomaru permanecía inmóvil, cruzo sus brazos en señal de desesperación, preguntándose a si mismo como era que había llegado hasta aquel lugar.

Un nuevo intento de Rin por marcharse, logro captar su atención. Miro en los ojos de la pequeña, su brillo se había perdido a causa de tantas noches en vela, su piel estaba cortada por las lágrimas y algunos signos de ojeras amenazaban la belleza de su rostro.

Rin pasó a un lado, pero fue sostenida por un fuerte brazo que la acerco a su cuerpo. Rin pudo sentir la firmeza del inuyoukai, se vio rodeada por su aroma, estrechada entre esos blancos músculos que tantas veces la protegieron.

El rostro del youkai acaricio la fina cabellera de color ébano, un nuevo escalofrió cruzo por la espalda de la oji esmeralda, el fuerte guardián se percato y estrecho mas el abrazo.

El subconsciente de Rin luchaba, deseaba tener la suficiente fuerza para soltarse de sus brazos, pero sentía como cada centímetro de su piel se estremecía con cada rose entre ambos cuerpos. Sentía la respiración de Sesshomaru revolviendo sus cabellos, apreciaba como ambos pechos seguían un mismo compás.

En un movimiento brusco logro zafarse de las fuertes amarras, Sesshomaru volvió atrapar su brazo.

-Tus ojos dejaron de brillar… Rin- Jamás se cansaría de repetir su nombre, mientras que ella jamás se cansaría de escuchar su nombre pronunciado por los labios del ser que mas ama.

- Tal vez… Ya no brillan para ti, si no para otro. –Las palabras de Kohaku volvieron a su mente.

Sesshomaru se vio rodeado por la rabia, apretó su mano haciendo que Rin soltara un débil gemido.

-Jamás. ¿Escuchaste? –Su voz sonaba mas grave, las marcas en su rostro ensombrecían –Nunca permitiré que un hombre ponga sus sucias manos en lo que es mió.

- Tal vez, sea demasiado tarde. – Sesshomaru la miro con los ojos desorbitados, su mano soltó el agarre para propinarle una fuerte bofetada, intentando opacar el cinismo de aquellas palabras.

Rin callo al suelo, de su piel volvió a brotar sangre pero una sonrisa complaciente se acomodo en sus labios.

Sesshomaru estaba tan ofuscado que no se dio cuenta que el aroma de Rin no había cambiado, seguía siendo pura, no existía en ella ningún rastro de haber sido deshonrada.

Sus manos tomaron el cuello de Rin.

-¿Quién?

- ¿En verdad importa quien allá sido?

La aparto bruscamente, como si le diera asco, repulcion.

La miro una vez mas, su blanca piel resplandecía a la luz de la luna. Sus torneados muslos estaban descubiertos y su cabello desarreglado. Un pequeño hilo escarlata adornaba sus labios, sus ojos esmeraldas resplandecían como llamas ardiendo por la ira.

Rin intento ponerse de pie, prontamente fue amedrentada por una mirada llena de cólera. Limpio su rostro. Miles de imágenes acribillaban su mente, como dagas hirientes. Por primera vez en su vida, dejo de ver a Sesshomaru como su amo, su protector, lo miro con altivez y rencor, queriéndole demostrar todo el coraje que hacia el sentía.

Como pudo, haciendo acopio de todo su valor, logro ponerse de pie. Ahí estaba, una simple humana mirando con arrogancia y sumo desprecio a uno de los Youkais más poderosos.

Rin sabía perfectamente que con un rápido movimiento de su mano, Sesshomaru le podría dar muerte. Muchas veces había tenida la oportunidad de ver los restos de aquellos individuos que osaban molestar al Lord De Las Tierras Del Oeste.

Alzo la cara, sus ojos se cerraron evitándole le salida a nuevas lagrimas, su cuerpo se endureció esperanzado a recibir otro golpe.

Ambas caras de Sesshomaru se confrontaban, quería darle muerte a Rin para comprobarse a si mismo, que aquella humana no significaba nada para el, por mas que intento no fue capaz de desenvainar a Toukijin.

Algunos recuerdos nublaron sus pensamientos.

-------------------------------------FLASHBACK----------------------------------

Sesshomaru caminaba por el bosque buscando alguna señal que lo condujera hacia Naraku, sus ropas eran mecidas por el viento. No portaba ninguna armadura y, extrañamente sus facciones lucían relajadas.

La sombra de los árboles lo engalanaba dándole un aire misterioso y siniestro. Desde el lugar en el que estaba podía escuchar el cauce del agua.

Un pestilente olor llego hasta su nariz sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Un dejo de molestia se dibujo en su mirada, algunos hombres se interpusieron en su camino.

Sus ropas eran de color púrpura y portaban algunos rosarios en su cuello, al igual que el pervertido compañero de Inuyasha. Monjes de alguna aldea cercana, pensó.

Demostrando la arrogancia que lo caracterizaba, ni siquiera reparo en la presencia de estos.

Los monjes, confundieron a Sesshomaru con un Youkai que gustaba de comer niños humanos, al cual buscaban para asesinarlo.

Uno de los monjes, Ungai, quien era el líder, se decidió a atacarlo. Sesshomaru estaba fastidiado del estupido comportamiento de los humanos, así que lanzo un gran despliegue de poder creando una fuerte ventisca. Los monjes se sorprendieron ante su gran poder. Ungai se propone eliminar a Sesshomaru, pero el orgulloso Youkai desaparece.

A la mañana siguiente Rin recolectaba algunas flores. La pequeña estaba feliz por que sesshomaru regresaría de su pequeña expedición en busca de Naraku.

Algunas voces graves hicieron que Rin retrocediera, los monjes seguían en busca de Sesshomaru.

Rin intento escapar, pero uno de los hombres la sostuvo por los hombros. Los monjes pensaron que la niña estaba poseída por algún espíritu maligno e intentaron llevarla a su aldea, Rin se opuso y grito lo mas fuerte que pudo siendo escuchada por Ah-Un, quien inmediatamente vino a socorrerla.

La luna empezaba a iluminar tenuemente el cielo. Rin estaba sentada cerca de un arroyuelo, sus pies estaban sumergidos en el agua y tenia ligeramente alzado el Kimono, para evitar que la fina tela se mojara.

Algunas estrellas decoraban el cielo, reflejándose también en la superficie cristalina el agua. Rin sostenía entre sus manos algunas flores que había podido recolectar, pretendía entregárselas a su amo en cuanto este llegase.

Jaken se acerco a la pequeña, queriendo adivinar los pensamientos que cruzaban por su mente.

Rin extendió su mano para darle algunas flores, El Youkai Rana las acepto descortés, sentándose al lado de ella.

Rin empezó a platicarle lo sucedido en la mañana, Jaken escuchaba incrédulo, si su amo se enterase mataría a esos monjes y lo mataría a él, por permitir a Rin pasearse sola.

Ante el último comentario Jaken asintió con la cabeza, Rin lo miro confundida.

-Los Youkais no nos relacionamos con los humanos- Afirmo. Aparto la miraba de los ojos esmeralda, para clavarla en la profundidad del agua.

Rin estaba muy confundida, si los humanos y los demonios no congeniaban, por que su amo la había salvado de morir y por que la había protegido tantas veces.

-El amo Sesshomaru me aprecia tanto como yo a él. – Jaken sonrió burlón.

-El día que mueras, el amo no se volverá a acordar de ti.

Jaken se retiro triunfador, sin imaginar que sus palabras afectaron más de lo que pretendía a la niña.

El youkai verde estaba placidamente dormido, pero una niña de siete años andaba de aquí para allá, pensando en las palabras de su pequeño amigo.

La melodiosa música de una flauta llamo su atención, Rin se dirigió hacia donde provenía aquel hermoso sonido, internándose en el bosque; perdiéndose en las largas sombras de los árboles.

De prono se vio sujetada por unos fuertes brazos, el mismo Youkai que raptaba a los niños, era el que la atacaba.

Jaken sintió la ausencia de Rin, poniéndose a buscarla prontamente. Sigue el rastro de la pequeña y puede observar como es atacada por un demonio, intenta seguirlo pero los pierde de vista. Después de algunos minutos, el Inuyoukai aparee en frente de su pequeño sirviente.

-¿Dónde Esta Rin?

Jaken se siente culpable y asustado por la salud de la niña, cuenta todo lo sucedido a Sesshomaru.

El albino se dirige hacia donde se encuentra su protegida.

Mientras tanto el youkai conduce a Rin hacia una cueva, encerrándola después e una pequeña celda, donde estaban otros niños aterrorizados.

El demonio se molesta a causa de llanto de los pequeños. Rin les sugiere que guarden silencio.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? –Uno de los niños extrañado ante su actitud, entre lágrimas le pregunta.

-No todos los Youkais son malos, mi amo pronto vendrá por mí.

Los infantes la miran con desprecio, no comprendían como una humana pudiese relacionarse con un Youkai. Rin no se desanima, después de todo no era la primera vez que los de su misma raza la tratasen de esa manera.

Algunas horas después los niños son rescatados por el grupo de monjes que asesino al demonio. Rin se niega a seguirlos, pensando que su amo pronto vendría por ella.

-Mi amo se molestara si me llevan con ustedes.- Después de eso Rin comienza a llorar desesperada, por el temor de ser separada de Sesshomaru.

Unos ojos dorados aparecen de entre las sombras, Sesshomaru ataca enérgicamente a los monjes, al escuchar que pretendían llevarse a Rin.

Ungai intenta defenderse, pero es azotado por otra ventisca.

-Vamos… Rin.

Con una gran sonrisa, la pequeña se dispone a seguir a Sesshomaru, dejando atrás a los humanos.

Rin sabia que su lugar no estaría al lado de aquellos hombres, si no al lado del Lord Del Oeste.

Caída la noche, Rin se acerca a Sesshomaru, el cual estaba recargado en un árbol. Aparta sus blancas manos de su regazo, para poder acostarse en el, recargado su cabeza en el fuerte pecho del Inuyoukai.

El youkai permanece inexpresivo, sin embargo toma su estola para cubrir con ella a Rin.

-¿Amo?

-¿mmm? – Sesshomaru no le estaba prestando atención. Rin al darse cuente, hace un puchero inflando los cachetes, al momento en que se escondía en la blanca estola, cubriendo su rostro.

-¿Rin?... ¿Qué sucede?- El albino aun no comprendía por que se sometía a cualquier capricho que aquella niña tuviese.

-Si Rin muriera – Su vos sonó firme, despectiva. -¿El amo la recordaría?

Sesshomaru jalo ligeramente la estola, para poder ver el rostro de su pequeña. La miro por algunos momentos y después acaricio su cabello, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios; tal vez imperceptible para todos, excepto para Rin

----------------------------------- FIN DEL FLASHBACK----------------------------------

Por supuesto que la recordaría, Rin jamás dejaría de atormentar su mente.

Un silencio se interpuso entre ambos, interrumpido tan solo por el suave sonido del agua al correr.

El Youkai notaba la tensión de Rin, su respiración estaba agitada y su pecho se engrandecía cada vez que intentaba respirar. Pudo oler en ella el miedo.

Una fuerte negativa capturo sus pensamientos, nunca se atrevería a matarla y destrozaría a aquel que lo intentara.

Nuevamente Rin hizo un esfuerzo por marcharse, nuevamente fue detenida.

-Si.

Rin escucho sus palabras, pero no pudo entender su significado.

-¿Cuál de tantos humanos estupidos fue capaz de aceptar a un ser tan insignificante como tu como su mujer?

Sesshomaru no hizo nada por detenerla, Rin lo abofeteo lo más fuerte que pudo, intentando defender la dignidad que le quedaba.

El albino la tomo nuevamente por el cuello, sus movimientos eran mas delicados.

La atrajo hasta sí para poder besarla, el acto fue impulsivo y apasionado. Rin con todas sus fuerzas, intentaba resistirse, lastimándose ella misma.

Sesshomaru la sostuvo por las canillas, volviéndola a besar. Sus labios descendieron hasta el cuello, recogiendo el aroma a flores que la joven poseía.

La mente de Rin giraba rápidamente, aun lo amaba y muchas veces había soñado estar a su lado. Cada noche que amanecía en sus brazos, tanto deseo que tenia por pertenecerle.

Poco a poco fue dejando seducirse por las ansiosas caricias.

El verde y el dorado se fundieron en una intensa mirada, con un gesto Rin acepto la propuesta de Sesshomaru.

_¿Mañana? El mañana dejo de importarme._

El Lord Del Oeste fue recostando a Rin sobre la hierba, ambos labios se unieron en un tierno beso, mientras que con sus manos recorría impetuoso el cuerpo de la joven.

La oscuridad del bosque les dio la privacidad que tanto ansiaban, la luz de la luna cubrió su desnudes, el olor a hierba húmeda fue quedándose impregnado en su cuerpo.

Rin se entregaba a su amo con cada caricia que este le deba, demostrándole su amor en cada gemido que lograba escapar de sus labios.

Sesshomaru tomo a la mujer que desde hace tiempo deseaba, que desde hace tiempo amaba.

Pronto el youkai se dio cuenta que las palabras de Rin habían sido falsas, tan solo palabras hirientes que consiguieron su propósito. Las lagrimas que brotaron de sus hermosos ojos esmeralda, fueron limpiadas por sus labios, le demostraron que el era y seria el único en su vida.

Rin callo rendida en su pecho, el suave perfume de su cabello extasío sus sentidos. El frió de la noche acaricio ambos cuerpos, sesshomaru la cubrió con la blanca estola.

Sin ninguna palabra de amor, sin ninguna otra muestra de afecto, los dos amantes se sumergieron en un profundo sueño.

La luna era la única testigo de lo ocurrido, protegiendo como siempre a los desventurados y enamorados, aunque estos lo negasen.

CONTINUARA…

**Quisiera pedirles a todos una disculpa, se que tarde mucho en actualizar y lo lamento. Les aseguro que no existe día que no me acuerde que tengo que continuar esta historia, pero a ultimadas fechas no he tenido muchas ganas de escribir. ¿Me perdonan? UU**

**En esta ocasión tome los elementos principales de el ultimo capitulo de la serie, en donde aparecen Sesshomaru y compañía. Me parece un capitulo muy tierno y por eso decidí incluirlo (con algunas variables). Agradeciendo a Rumiko Takahashi, por brindarnos una historia tan buena como esta.**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, no quiero sonar condescendiente pero sin ustedes no podría hacer esto. Estoy muy feliz por que la cantidad de reviews aumento. Quería hacerles una pregunta, como soy nueva en esto tengo mis dudas.**

**¿Respondo de una manera correcta sus comentarios?...**

**Como se pudo notar en este capitulo incluí o quise incluir Lemon, pero la verdad no soy muy buena y también soy un poco tímida, así que por favor díganme que les pareció.**

**¿Les agrado el capitulo?**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios, no me canso de decirlo.**

**Hasta la próxima. **

**Dark Luthien.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes principales en esta historia son propiedad de la gran Rumiko takahashi, no hago esto con fin de lucro sino por mera diversión así que por favor, no me demanden.**

**¿Me perdonan? Lo lamento mucho en serio, se que la tardanza que hubo da muestra de mi poca seriedad, en serio lo siento. Quiero disculparme con todos aquellos que leían mi historia, se que no estuvo bien todo el tiempo que he tardado para poder continuarla, solo quiero decirles que me da mucha vergüenza con ustedes, debo admitir que durante todo este tiempo estuve bloqueada y aun lo estoy, pero he decidido que de una u otra manera debo terminarla. Por ello les pido de sus criticas, para bien o para mal las agradecería mucho, me gustaría, aunque no me lo merezco, que me dijeran que tal estuvo este capitulo, se que es muy corto para todo el tiempo que esperaron, pero debo informarles que los próximos serán iguales, para después regresar con el largo habitual. **

**De nuevo muchas gracias a todos aquellos que se tomen las molestias de leer esta historia.**

**CAPITULO 8: "LO QUE QUEDA DE MI DIGNIDAD"**

Nado hasta asegurarse de haber desprendido de su piel, el olor de Sesshomaru, sonrió un poco, probablemente eso no bastaría para engañar el olfato de Inuyasha. Pero ahora se daba cuenta que debía aceptar las consecuencias que podría traerle el haberse convertido por uno noche en la amante de aquel frió Inuyoukai.

Paso sus manos por su cuello y después recorrió su abdomen gentilmente, queriendo recordar el camino que sus garras habían dejado en ella durante aquella noche, mordió su labio inferior.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, confundida, aturdida, enojada, pero sobretodo… sola. Y esta vez había sido su decisión. Rin opto por resguardar la poca dignidad que le quedaba, lo poco de ella que conservaba.

Pero esto no quería decir que estuviera arrepentida de lo acontecido. Que mas podría desear una "simple humana", que fue capaz de tener entre sus brazos al mas poderoso ser, que fue capaz de acunarse en su regazo y que por un momento pudo tocar el cielo al lado de su amo. No, Rin ya no se consideraba un ser despreciable, la noche anterior hacinado acopio de todo su coraje, había sido capaz de demostrarle a aquel ser que tanto la despreciaba, que necesitaba de ella.

La joven mujer se estremeció al recordar aquellos labios, aquella voz ronca de placer repitiendo una y otra vez su nombre. La noche anterior había sido un cuento mágico, por así decirlo, que llego a su fin con las primeras luces del alba.

De una u otra forma estaba orgullosa de si misma, esta vez se negó, se negó a seguirlo, después de rechazar la "jugosa" proposición por parte de Sesshomaru para convertirse en su concubina.

**---------------------------------------------------Flash Back------------------------------------------------------**

-Vendrás conmigo – Sesshomaru terminaba de vestirse, Rin aun estaba acostada sobre la estola, jamás aquella pieza la había parecido tan fría, lo miraba expectante, como si de los labios del albino fueran a surgir las palabras que la liberaran o encadenaran para siempre –Himeko tendrá que aceptarte como mi concubina.

-Tu concubina…- Repitió aquellas palabras inconcientemente, se dio cuenta que aquel ángel del que estuvo enamorada durante tantos años, no era mas que un ser de carne y hueso igual que ella.

-Ya lo he decidido.

Rin se puso de pie y se dirigió al lago, no importándole su aun desnudez. Humedeció un poco sus cabellos y comenzó a alisarlos.

-No –Fue lo único que necesito decir para sacarlo por siempre de su vida.

----------------------------------------------------**Fin Del Flash Back**---------------------------------------------------

Comenzó a vestirse y a guardar las cosas que había traído, antes de ponerse las sandalias deslizo sus tibios pies por el césped, como quien hace una vagancia y disfruta recordándola.

Por fin se puso en marcha hacia su hogar, algunos pensamientos le llegaron de golpe a la cabeza. Jaken y los otros debían estar buscándola, Kagome sin dudas estaría muy preocupada por ella y Kohaku… Ni siquiera deseaba pensar en él.

Camino más aprisa, el páramo ante ella era muy hermoso, las flores recorrían el lugar haciendo una corona, la brisa de la mañana aun adornaba la copa de los árboles y los suaves colores del cielo le brindaban el toque final. Suspiro, de nuevo la conversación que había tenido con Sesshomaru golpeo su mente.

----------------------------------------------------------**Flash Back**-------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Qué mas quieres Rin? – Los ojos de Sesshomaru estaban tranquilos, su voz llevaba un dejo de preocupación al darse cuenta que aquella mujer a la que amaba se estaba negando a seguirlo.

- A decir verdad Sesshomaru – Rin jamás le había hablado con tanta confianza – Nada, la noche anterior tuve todo lo que pude desear, hoy he decidido conformarme con lo que tu me pudiste entregar y ahora ya no deseo nada más… de ti.

- ¿Así de simple? –Sesshomaru estaba aturdido. las palabras de Rin eran demasiado crudas para poder soportarlas, pero de nuevo aquel deber consigo mismo se apodero de él, ni ahora ni nunca estaría dispuesto a relacionarse de otra manera con una humana, Sesshomaru solo le ofrecía a Rin pequeñas aventuras que terminarían cuando esta, a causa de alguna enfermedad y de la misma edad, dejara de existir. – "Los seres humanos empiezan a abandonar este mundo, antes de poder conocerlo" – Pensó.

- ¿Estas segura?... Rin – Tomo finalmente su armadura y poso a Tokijin en su cintura – Si no bienes conmigo, no volveré a este lugar jamás.

- Ya no es necesario que vuelvas Sesshomaru – Rin dijo esto antes de sumergirse completamente en el agua, al salir nuevamente ya no encontró rastraos del Inuyoukai.

----------------------------------------------------**Fin Del Flash Back**--------------------------------------------------

-"¿Cuánto mas quiero?" – Extraña pregunta la que le habían hecho, si él le hubiera dicho lo mismo unos meses atrás sin duda ella habría aceptado. Pero las cosas cambian, y ya no era la misma niña ingenua de antes.

Anteriormente Rin pasaba sus días encerrada en la inmensidad de aquel palacio en las tierras del Oeste, se conformaba con mirarlo partir y sonreírle, y abrazarlo cada vez que el regresaba, agradeciéndole a Kami por que lo hiciera a salvo. Ahora acompañada de un grupo de seres que en verdad la apreciaban, descubrió que ella jamás podría siquiera parecerse a las Youkais que serian dignas para Sesshomaru, Rin había comprendido que necesitaba ser amada para poder ser feliz, y que su felicidad no precisamente estaba al lado de aquel ser frió y cruel.

Y aunque lo amaba por sobre todas las cosas, tenia que aceptar que precisamente esa noche sus caminos se separaron, dejando un enorme vació que de ahora en adelante trataría de llenar.

Suspiro nuevamente, la despedida había sido aun mas dura que la ultima vez, de alguna manera estaba segura que nunca volvería a verlo y todas las esperanzas que ella tenia de amar se las había llevado tras de si.

Ahora solo le quedaba pensar y darse ánimos, ya una vez su mundo se desmorono a causa de la lejanía, esta vez no permitiría que volviera a suceder lo mismo. Pronto se había acostumbrado a su nueva vida, pero ahora se preguntaba cuanto tardaría en amarla.

Cada paso que daba aprisionaba un poco el corazón, ya no era la tristeza la causante de esto, ni mucho menos la soledad, un nuevo sentimiento se apodero de ella, la culpa.

No sabia como se atrevería a mirar a los ojos al joven exterminador, pero eso ya no importaba mucho, las cosas estaban hechas y por más que pensara en ello nada podría hacer para remediarlo.

Kohaku era un gran hombre, y un excelente amigo. Pero por mas que ambos se esforzaran, su lugar en la vida de Ella nunca cambiaria. Al corazón no se le puede obligar a amar, sobre todo cuando este ya ama por su propia cuenta y con todas sus fuerzas. La joven, comprendió entonces que si en verdad apreciaba a aquel exterminador, lo mejor era que lo apartara de su lado.

- "Kohaku deberá buscar en otro lado, lo que yo no puedo ofrecerle" – Y a pesar de que no quería lastimarlo, la decisión ya estaba tomada, no estaba dispuesta a confundir a su joven amigo, ni a darle esperanzas. Lo quería demasiado como para atreverse a lastimarlo. Rin estaba segura, que aquel joven tan apuesto y valiente estaba destinado a encontrar a una buena mujer que pudiera amarlo como este lo merecía.

Cerro los ojos y dio una ultima mirada hacia atrás, decidida como una mujer adulta de cerrar aquel capitulo en su vida, ya no esperaría mas aquello que era imposible obtener, ya no esperaría mas por el corazón de Sesshomaru.

Estando a unos metros de abandonar por completo el bosque, una figura se paro al lado de ella.

Inuyasha había sentido la presencia de su hermano mayor desde la noche anterior, fue por eso que no había ido en busca de Rin, se imaginaba que al lado de este la pequeña no corría ningún peligro.

-"Tal vez me equivoque" – Algunos remordimientos llegaron a su mente, el hibrido guardaba esperanzas por que el estupido de su hermano arreglara las cosas, no por él, sino por la pequeña que tanto se parecía a su amada Kagome. - ¿Estas bien Rin?

- Si, señor Inuyasha – Las palabras de Rin salieron con naturalidad, el hanyou no pregunto mas, sabiendo mediante su olor que Rin dejo aquella noche de ser una niña, y a manos de quien lo había hecho.

- No se preocupe, ahora estoy mejor. – la oji verde le dedico una amplia sonrisa, después de esto ambos siguieron caminando, sin hablar, hasta la aldea.

Rin pudo ver en la entrada de la casa a su pequeño amigo verde con los ojos totalmente vidriosos.

-¡Rin! – El enano suspiro al verla y relajo un poco mas su posee -¡¿Pero donde te habías metido?! ¡Acaso no sabes que hemos estado muy preocupados por ti!

-Rin, gracias a Dios que estas bien – Kagome había salido del interior de la casa con su pequeño hijo en brazos

-¿Qué sucedió?, ¿Por qué no volviste a casa? –La sacerdotisa le entrego el niño a Inuyasha para poder inspeccionar, asegurándose de que Rin estuviera sana.

-Tranquila mujer – Inuyasha dio una mirada de complicidad a la joven de cabello ébano, para después mirar firmemente a su esposa, indicándole que no era el momento de hacer preguntas – Después de que nosotros nos fuimos, Rin salio al lago para ducharse y al parecer la mocosa se quedo dormida.

Claro estaba que esa excusa ni el pobre de Jaken se la creía, pero ninguno de los dos pudo decir más cuando Inuyasha mediante una reverencia le indico a Rin que entrara a la casa.

- ¿Dónde esta Kohaku? – sus palabras casi fueron imperceptibles, queriéndose deshacer de aquella mezcla de culpa que tanto la asustaba.

-Lo siento Rin –Dijo finalmente la sacerdotisa –Kohaku tuvo que salir de emergencia, algunos demonios han estado atacando aldeas cercanas y no regresara hasta dentro de algunas semanas.

-Tal vez sea lo mejor…- Después de esto todos entraron en la casa.

Los días pasaban, y con cada día que pasaba la situación anímica de Rin mejoraba. Había regresado a ser la misma de antes, la muchachita alegre y gritona que no hacia mas que fastidiar al pobre de Jaken. Mientras tanto Jaken, se había dado cuenta del cambio físico ocurrido en el cuerpo de su pequeña, cada vez que se acercaba a ella podía sentir el olor de su amo, como una leve fragancia que perfumaba el cuerpo de la mujer.

A Inuyasha esta situación le resultaba por demás incomoda, y no precisamente por el mal aroma de la joven, si no por que los otros Youkais pudieran percatarse de ello. Sesshomaru al haber convertido a Rin en su mujer, dejo en ella una marca de pertenencia que cualquier demonio podría notar.

Cada semana Rin recibía un mensaje por parte de Kohaku diciéndole que volvería pronto, cada semana Rin se negaba a contestarle. El hecho de no saber, si decirle o no a su amigo lo sucedido, el hecho de no saber si Kohaku era su amigo, la atormentaba cada vez mas.

Sin embargo Rin por fin había hecho madurar un poco su conciencia, no dejándose intimidar tan fácilmente por estas grandes preocupaciones, y logrando que su humor no menguara.

Sin darse cuenta pasó un mes, desde el día que había visto por última vez a Sesshomaru, y desde el día en que Kohaku había tenido que partir.

Inuyasha y Kagome, junto con su pequeño hijo, se habían marchado desde hacia una semana y tardarían otra en volver, al parecer habían ido a visitar a los abuelos del pequeño Eiichi.

Jaken y Rin se quedaron solos en casa, pero Rin estaba algo inquieta. Así que decidió salir a dar un paseo en bicicleta, a Jaken no le gusto para nada la idea pero después de mirar los ojos de su protegida y uno que otro puchero que esta hizo para que le diera permiso, no tuvo más opción que aceptar.

Rin se vistió con unos pequeños shorts blancos, acompañados de una blusa azul cielo, y esta vez decidió soltar su cabello. La joven se había acostumbrado a utilizar las extrañas ropas de Kagome, a decir verdad ahora se le veía mas frecuentemente vestida de esa manera, le resultaba mucho mas cómodo que los metros y metros de tela que tenia que cargar al usar sus finos y largos Kimonos.

- Rin – Jaken salio apresurado de la casa intentando alcanzar a la oji esmeralda, quien por un descuido había olvidado despedirse.

-Rin – Pronto el Youkai rana se dio cuenta que la atención de la muchacha no precisamente estaba puesta en el.

-¡Rin!

-Lo lamento señor Jaken, ¿Dijo algo? – Una gotita cruzo por la frente del pequeño verde.

- Rin, procura no regresar tan tarde, Inuyasha…- Respiro hondo para poder seguir hablando – Inuyasha no esta aquí, y no podrá ir a buscarte si se hace de noche.

- Si señor Jaken.

Rin subió ágilmente a la bicicleta, dio algunas vueltas alrededor de la casa para despedirse de su amigo, y luego hizo lo mismo alrededor de la aldea. Conciente o Inconcientemente fue alejándose poco a poco de esta, internándose cada vez más en la espesura del bosque, hasta llegar al hermoso lago el cual había sido testigo de su encuentro con Sesshomaru.

Recargo la bicicleta en el mismo árbol donde se había recargado el príncipe de las tierras del oeste, después miro el césped como quien entra a un santuario, para dejarse caer pesadamente en el. Con ambas manos acaricio las hierbas que estaban a sus costados, y respiro hondamente para poder atrapar en sus pulmones el olor de aquel lugar. Desgraciadamente todo cambio, aquel lugar ya no era tan hermoso, la pasión y el amor ya no estaban, ahora solo existía una tranquilidad inquietante.

- Rin… - Una voz masculina sonó a sus espaldas, Rin voltio emocionada para poder ver al dueño de aquella voz.

Las copas de los árboles se mecían de una manera tan lenta, que parecía como si quisieran quitarle el aire. Su espesura era cubierta con una ligera manta gris que le provocaba nauseas, en ese mismo momento hubiera querido destrozarlos todos, de hecho hubiera querido destrozar todo lo que se encontraba a su paso.

Cada cosa le parecía más sombría, casi sin vida, como si la mortalidad de los humanos hubiera manchado aquel lugar de una manera repugnante. Pero ahí estaba todo, opaco, hueco, pero aun con vida.

Sesshomaru comprendió en ese momento que la mortalidad que poseían los humanos no precisamente era una debilidad, si no un don.

Esos seres que viven como si no fuera a haber un mañana, acompañados de un huracán de sentimientos y emociones que se dejan arrastrar hasta la perdición por un montón de debilidades, son felices. Hasta su maldito medio hermano era feliz.

- "Estupideces"

Sesshomaru siguió caminando, por alguna extraña razón no quiso volar, sus pasos eran lentos y errantes como si no sintiera la necesidad de llegar a su destino. Algunas veces sentía el olor de Rin, y se ponía a pensar en el esfuerzo que habría tenido que hacer su protegida para llegar hasta donde Inuyasha y su familia.

Por un momento miro a su alrededor, de un día a otro su compañía había disminuido notablemente, primero cuando decidió echar a la pequeña del castillo y de su vida, después cuando su fiel sirviente fue tras ella.

Aunque Sesshomaru se negase a aceptarlo, añoraba las discusiones de aquellos dos, las molestias y los problemas que le traían sus viejos acompañantes.

Él era uno de los Youkais más poderosos, era el dueño y señor de las tierras del Oeste, y al recordar si existía una persona a su lado no podía mentar otros nombres que no fueran los de esos dos.

Recordó entonces su próximo compromiso, Himeko era una Youkai exquisita, más de uno quisiera hacerla suya. A Sesshomaru parecía simplemente no apetecerle, un torrente de ideas cruzo por su mente, no imaginaba que el cuerpo de una humana fuera capaz de borrar el mas mínimo deseo que pudiera sentir por tener en su cama a una Youkai pura.

Negó rápidamente, Rin jamás podría ofrecerle lo que mas deseaba, la descendencia pura que seria la que se encargaría de recordar su nombre, sus hijos quienes serian Youkais fuertes y sin debilidades aparentes, serian su orgullo como él lo había sido para la poderosa Youkai, Reina de las tierras del Oeste, mas no igual para su padre.

De nuevo la imagen de su padre al lado de esa insignificante humana, el hedor que sintió cuando le avisaron que su "hermano" había nacido, apuñalo su conciencia.

No, el no dejaría que su dominio y fuerza se dejaran conquistar por cosas tan banales como lo eran los sentimientos humanos.

De pronto se descubrió a si mismo, pensando y cuestionando sus mismas dediciones, de cuando acá tenia que reflexionar acerca de su comportamiento. Movió la cabeza de lado a lado y bufo, intentando aclarar sus sentimientos, queriendo que aquella sensación que le oprimía el pecho desapareciera.

Pero nada sucedió, el malestar seguía ahí y al parecer aumentaba, como un sentimiento de desesperanza y amargura que cubría y clavaba cada centímetro de su piel, como si quemara.

El pequeño rastro que ella hizo noches atrás en su cuerpo, de una manera tan dulce y tímida, estaba finamente dibujado. Cada caricia que le había proporcionado se convirtió en un recuerdo que le quemaba, Sesshomaru guardaba en lo más profundo de su subconsciente el anhelo de que estas cicatrices fueran cubiertas y curadas nuevamente con sus pequeñas y gentiles manos mortales.

Aquella niña de enormes ojos verdes estaba causándole mas problemas de los que quería, la aparto de su lado pensando que de esta manera lograría deshacerse de ella, pero para su desgracia con cada día que pasaba su malestar aumentaba, y desde el día en que le hizo suya aquel malestar no lo dejaba ni siquiera respirar.

Una presión tan fuerte que le sofocaba todo el aliento, acompañada de visiones de Rin, cuando era niña y cuando la había convertido en mujer, que se encargaban de aniquilar su mente como decenas de alfileres emponzoñados por su mismo veneno.

Con un gran esfuerzo, expulso todas esas nuevas emociones de su mente para intentar volver a ser el mismo monstruo al que todos temían, pero también todos respetaban.

- Eres un estupido Sesshomaru – Musito entre dientes, y cubriéndose con una gran estela de luz Se encamino hacia el palacio de Oeste.

Recordó sus llegadas al Palacio del Oeste y como era recibido calidamente por la dulce sonrisa de una niña que le llevaba entre sus pequeñas manos algún ramo de flores… ya no existía nadie que deseara con tanto ahínco su llegada.

-Que estupideces – Escupió estas palabras para asilenciar por completo su atormentada mente – Dentro de algunos meses tendrás la descendencia que tanto deseas, entonces dejaras de pensar en esa pequeña estupida y pestífera.

**CONTINUARA…**

Bien, como dije al principio este capitulo fue un poco corto, los próximos serán iguales para después regresar a lo normal. Recuerden que mi conocimiento acerca de la Ortografía no es mucho así que ustedes encárguense de ponerles las comas, acentos y todo lo que falte, Por fas.

OK DE NUEVO QUIERO DISCULPARME CON TODOS USTEDES, SE QUE LAS PALABRAS NO BASTAN ASI QUE YA NO DIRE MAS, SOLO QUE ESPERO QUE ME DISCULPEN UU Y QUE ESPERO NO VOLVER A AUSENTARME DURANTE TANTO TIEMPO.

Deseo con todo mi corazoncito que escriban sus reviews, criticas y comentarios acepto de todo, para poder seguir con la historia necesito saber si les esta o no gustando.

Quiero mandarles saludos a todos los que leían esta historia, muchas gracias por su apoyo, y también les agradezco, mucho, mucho todos sus comentarios. Ustedes no saben que feliz me pongo cada vez que en mi correo encuentro uno de sus comentarios.

Y como me estoy alargando, me despido por el momento, espero regresar pronto.

MUCHOS TANKYUS

**ATT: DARK LUTHIEN**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes principales en esta historia son propiedad de la gran Rumiko takahashi, no hago esto con fin de lucro sino por mera diversión así que por favor, no me demanden.**

CAPITULO 9:

Sonrió desmesuradamente hasta estar cerca de aquellos brazos que la atraparon en un abrazo protector, por un momento sintió como si todo siguiera siendo igual, como si ella fuera una niña de seis años y la figura enfrente de ella fuera un niño de no mas de doce años. Pero las cosas cambian, y sobre todo habían cambiado ese último mes.

- Rin – Kohaku vestía el uniforme de los exterminadores, la tela negra se le pagaba como si fuera una segunda piel, remarcando su bien formado abdomen, y resaltando la fuerza de cada músculo que poseía. Sus ojos resaltaban con el color oscuro que lo cubría, y algunos de sus cabellos eran removidos suavemente por el viento.

En esos momentos solo una pregunta rondaba la cabeza de Rin, la misma pregunta que la acompañaba durante todas las noches en que no podía conciliar el sueño. Por que no había sido capaz de enamorarse de aquel muchacho que tenia enfrente, sin duda era muy apuesto y joven, con gusto el hubiera aceptado mostrarle todo lo que al lado de Sesshomaru jamás podría conocer. Pero sobre todo Kohaku la amaba y eso era lo que mas necesitaba.

Lo miro de nuevo, el muchacho le dedico una tierna sonrisa y un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas. Lucia como un ángel de oscuras alas, iluminado por la tenue luz roja del atardecer, su cara daba a conocer a Rin todas sus emociones, y sus ojos a pesar de llevar magulladuras a causa del sufrimiento de años pasados, ahora eran cristalinos y solo existían para mirarla.

Ese muchacho tan valiente y honesto seria capaz de robarle el corazón a cualquier mujer, excepto a ella. Rin no pudo más que entristecerse, si su corazón le hubiera preguntado de quien enamorarse mil veces hubiera escogido a aquel joven exterminador.

Kohaku era una extraña combinación que rara vez se observa, por un lado estaba aquel fuerte y gallardo exterminador, el que salía a defender a cualquiera que estuviese en peligro sin ningún temor, ni siquiera temía perder la vida frente aquellos demonios que eran hasta cuatro veces mas fuertes que el. Pero por otro lado estaba el chico tierno y dulce, aquel que se trepo a un árbol aun estando herido solo por que ella había dicho que tenía hambre.

Pero después de un mes de pensar las cosas y después de muchas noches en vela, Rin se dio cuenta que si ahí algo que no se puede hacer es obligar al corazón a amar.

- ¿Estas bien? – Kohaku empezaba a notar el comportamiento extraño por parte de la oji esmeralda.

- ¿Sucede algo Rin?

En ese momento hubiera querido gritar todo lo que sucedía, quería explicarle que era lo que sentía y justificarse ante sus ojos, convencerlo de que nunca hubiera deseado hacerla daño, pero por mas que se esforzaba nada salía de su garganta. Era un trago amargo, sin saber por que estaba asustada, no sabia ni siquiera como comenzar a explicarle lo que había sucedido, eran demasiadas sensaciones. Como cuando se quiere decir todo pero no se puede decir nada, o como cuando solo le ruegas a Dios que aquella persona te escuche y no se vaya antes de que tú puedas terminar de explicar.

Kohaku la acomodo entre sus brazos intentando resguardarla de aquella fría brisa nocturna que empezaba a soplar.

- Kohaku… -Fueron las únicas palabras que alcanzo a pronunciar antes de que el muchacho la interrumpiera.

- Se que aun lo amas, pero sabes que eso a mi no me importa – Kohaku extendió su mano para limpiar dulcemente una lagrima que empezaba a surcar la cara de la pequeña.

- Se también que jamás sentirás por mi lo que sientes por él, y que no existirá una sola mañana que su recuerdo no te atormente – Los ojos del muchacho comenzaron a tornarse vidriosos.

- Pero se también que yo soy capaz de hacerte feliz, jamás poseeré las riquezas que el te mostró, yo no puedo ofrecerte una vida imperecedera, y algún día si te quedas a mi lado ya no regresare por que no podré hacerlo.

Rin volvió a resguardarse en el muchacho, cerró los ojos y puso una mano en su cabeza para darse fuerzas, tenia que afrontarlo y tenia que hacerlo ahora, pero de nuevo el joven hablo.

- Rin, solo te pido una oportunidad, lo único que deseo en esta vida es que seas tú la mujer que camine a mi lado, por que eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido. Solo quiero que aceptes estar conmigo, que tú seas la que me espere en casa y que aceptes ser la madre de mis hijos. No soy lo suficiente para ti, pero quiero mostrarte lo bueno que puede ser el mundo cuando estas alejado de aquellas personas que te hacen sufrir, cuando estas al lado de las personas que te aman.

Kohaku tomo a Rin entre sus brazos y la acerco a su cara, hasta que estuvo lo suficiente cerca para darle un tierno y calido beso. Pronto el muchacho de ojos cafés se dio cuenta que su beso no era correspondido, y aparto a Rin tranquilamente, de el mismo modo en el que la había acercado.

Rin comenzó a llorar calladamente, como un leve susurro que se extiende por el bosque, presa de una angustia infernal que le oprimía no solo el pecho, si no el alma.

- Tranquila – Kohaku la volvió a acunar entra sus brazos, y con suavidad acariciaba su espalda para intentar consolarla – Esta bien Rin, todo esta bien.

- No Kohaku, nada esta bien – Rin se irguió plenamente, Kohaku necesitaba una explicación, merecía una explicación.

- Hoy haz decidido quedarte con el, pero… ¿Por qué Rin? – Los ojos del exterminador volvieron a tornarse vidriosos – Ni siquiera haz sabido nada de el, él ni siquiera se a preocupado por ti desde que tu llegaste. Tu solo te aferras a su recuerdo… ¿te cuesta tanto darme una oportunidad para amarte?

El joven se giro sobre si mismo para que Rin no pudiera ver las lágrimas que estaban próximas a caer.

- La decisión hacia un mes que estaba tomada Kohaku, yo… yo había querido hablar contigo desde un principio pero cuando llegue a casa todos me dijeron que tú te habías ido. Después tuve miedo… miedo de afrontarte por temor a que me juzgaras, por que se que lo merezco.

Rin paro, su voz sonaba entrecortada y empezaba a hablar demasiado rápido, como cuando era pequeña y algo la asustaba. Pero esta vez ya no estaba al lado de Sesshomaru para que este llegara y con un abrazo la calmara diciéndole que todo estaría bien.

- Tu fuiste una de las pocas personas que me acepto y me amo tal y cual era, por eso mereces una explicación, kohaku.

Rin continuo hablando, no quería dejar las cosas para después.

- Se bien que Sesshomaru no se a preocupado por mi desde que llegue a este lugar, pero quiero que comprendas que durante todos los años anteriores si lo hizo, y que aunque ahora ya no este a mi lado mi corazón siempre será de él, y solo por el es que deseo ver cada amanecer.

- ¡El jamás regresara!... ¡¿Qué acaso no lo entiendes?! – Kohaku volvió a girarse, su cara estaba empapada por lágrimas, en sus ojos se podía apreciar la ira que le corría por las venas. - ¡Él no te ama!... ¡Él nunca te amara como yo lo hago en este momento!

El exterminador tomo a Rin por los hombros y la estrujo, intentado que esta comprendiera que ese ser al que tanto amaba ni siquiera se daba cuenta que estaba viva. Después la soltó, arrepentido por haberse comportado de una manera tan cobarde.

-¡Acaso crees que no lo se! – Rin intento apartarse, pero fue sujetada suavemente por las manos del joven. En ese momento pensó en la diferencia que existía entre el tacto del exterminador y el del youkai. Sesshomaru casi la hacia sangrar las muñecas, pero aunque quisiera negarlo, aquel momento había sido el momento mas excitante de toda su vida. Sacudió la cabeza y relajo los músculos para poder estar mas tranquila, miro a Kohaku, se arrepintió por haberle gritado. De alguna forma ella lo merecía.

- Sesshomaru no me ama, me lo repito todos los días y a cada paso que doy. Pero eso no significa que yo no lo pueda amar. – Nuevamente tomo aire – Kohaku… Yo nunca podré ser tuya, por que en lo más profundo de mí ser se que siempre le he pertenecido a él. – las lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, su corazón ardía, y por mas lagrimas que brotaran de sus ojos otras nuevas volvían a ocupar su lugar.

- Sesshomaru vino… él vino.

Kohaku miro incrédulo a Rin, acaso estaba comprendiendo bien, ella había permitido que ese ser tan repugnante abusara de ella.

- ¡¿Estuviste con él?!... ¿Permitiste que el abusara de ti?

Kohaku volvió a tomar a Rin por los hombros y esta vez la sacudió con mucha mas fuerza, con una mano levanto su cabeza para que esta lo mirara a los ojos. Ambos rostros reflejaban una enorme tristeza, pero los sentimientos que acompañaban a esa tristeza eran muy opuestos, la culpa y la rabia se distinguían perfectamente en cada una de las miradas.

- ¡Responde!... ¡¿Permitiste que ese maldito engendro abusara de ti?!

-No Kohaku…. El solo me amo.

El exterminador la soltó y Rin callo de rodillas al suelo. La muchacha lloraba desconsoladamente, sus pensamientos iban demasiado rápido, y sentía como su cabeza daba vueltas.

La oji verde observo como el muchacho comenzaba a caminar, pero ella no quería que se fuera, aun no le terminaba de explicar, aun no terminaba.

Se puso de pie, pero un fuerte escalofrió recorrió toda su espalda y por un momento sus ojos no alcanzaron a distinguir ninguna forma, solo colores que iban y venían. Estuvo a punto de estrellarse con el suelo, pero fue sostenida por unos fuertes brazos.

Cuando despertó estaba siendo cargada cuidadosamente por el exterminador, iban rumbo a la aldea. Sus ojos rojos que daban señal de haber llorado miraron hacia arriba, Kohaku le regreso la mirada pero no le dijo nada.

En unos momentos el rostro del muchacho había cambiado completamente de uno apacible a uno totalmente iracundo, pero quizás este era el que mas la asustaba. La miraba fríamente, como si no estuviera allí, en ese mismo momento le hubiera gustado sujetar la mano del exterminador para indicarle que la depositara en el suelo y así de una vez terminar aquel contacto que hería a ambos.

Pero al intentar moverse nuevamente fue presa de eses sensaciones, su cabeza daba vueltas a un ritmo enorme como si pareciera que todos los árboles danzaran ante ella, un leve escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo y después volvió a caer inconciente.

- ¿Rin? – la voz del muchacho sonaba preocupada, apresuro el paso para llegar cuanto antes con la sacerdotisa kagome.

Camino hacia una de las ventanas que daba al ala norte del Palacio, quito por un momento su atención de aquella pila de papeles que estaba en su escritorio.

El reino del Oeste estaba cubierto por una espesa capa blanca y el frió calaba en los huesos de todos los trabajadores.

La nieve se encargaba de consumir poco a poco la vida y alegría que quedaban en aquel lugar desde que la cría de humano se hubiese marchado.

Un estremecimiento recorrió la espalda de aquel hermoso Youkai, miro de nuevo al jardín y pudo ver la figura de dos personas corriendo alegremente por la nieve.

Rin, quien no tenia mas de 12 años, golpeaba rudamente a Jaken con decenas de bolas de nieve. El pequeño sapo no hacia más que esconderse en la gran espesura blanca y de vez en cuando contestaba los golpes cuidando de que estos no fueran a lastimarla.

De pronto Rin callo al suelo y en un movimiento brusco atropello a Jaken, terminando los dos cubiertos de nieve y totalmente empapados.

Sesshomaru llevo su mano a la cabeza y cerro los ojos intentando recuperar la cordura, cuando los abrió no había rastro de aquellas dos figuras. Froto sus sienes.

Hacia algunas horas, cuando estaba en su habitación intentando meditar, el blanco demonio había sentido dos sensaciones muy agudas en su pecho, como si dos cuchillas emponzoñadas se hubieran clavado en el, y desde ese momento no había podido sacar a Rin de su mente.

Volvió su vista hacia el escritorio, una gran pila de documentos aun lo esperaba.

Tenia que estar preparado todo, si sus suposiciones eran ciertas, mañana mismo habría que partir para las tierras del sur para defender lo que quedaba de estas, de esta manera cumpliría su parte del compromiso asegurándose de no dejar a ningún Youkai vivo en aquellos lugares.

Antes de regresar a trabajar recorrió los jardines con su vista para intentar hallar nuevamente a aquellas dos figuras, pero al no encontrar nada volvió a sumergirse en sus propios pensamientos.

CONTINUARA…

**De nuevo muchas gracias por leer la historia. Al parecer la cantidad de Reviews a disminuido, así que debo entender este silencio, creo que el capitulo anterior no les gusto a muchos…**

**De todas maneras agradecería sus comentarios, de esta manera sabré que es lo que no les gusto y podré remediarlo. **

**Okashira Janet: gracias por dejar review, y no te preocupes de que Sesshomaru va a sufrir, va a sufrir. Rin ira madurando y cambiara un poco su personalidad. De nuevo gracias y nos vemos la próxima.**

**Miara Makisan: Hola y gracias por el Review. Lo se, Sesshomaru es un idiota, pero es un idiota tan lindo. Y no, Rin no sabe que posee una marca de pertenencia porque esta aun no aparece, pero ya aparecerá, así que ya veremos como reacciona nuestra peque oji verde. **

**Muchos abrazos y saludos a todos.**

**Dark Luthien.**


End file.
